Decisions Divide Us, Fate Unites Us
by YoGirlAL
Summary: Kate gave birth to Katiana J. but she gave her up for adoption. After tragedy strikes fate decides to bring them together. AU.
1. The Killings

**I don't own anything, at all, only the characters of my creation. Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 1; The Killing.

It was just another normal morning; get up, have a shower, coffee and off we go to complete another day of paperwork while we wait for another phone call to inform us of another murder to be solved. Castle never really liked paperwork, so obviously he would be one to stay home. Just a few minutes after getting stuck into paperwork Kate started to doze off. Well she started and she never really ended up dozing off, when she heard someone call out to her from the break room.

"Beckett," Ryan shouted, she startled, looking towards the break room, "we got a fresh one." she rapidly stood, grabbed her favourite leather jacket, followed her two colleagues who were now more like her over-protective brothers, and flipped Castle a text telling him she'll be dropping by to pick him up in 15minutes.

* * *

Beckett and Castle arrive at crime scene together looking at this a well-built house, possibly owned by a high-class family. They walked together and ducked under the yellow tape and were led down the hallway, they bypassed what looked like the lounge where they saw two young girls in their mid-teens one comforting the other. Beckett knew what it was like losing a parent especially at a young age. They continued their way down the hallway until the officer led them to what must've been the master bedroom.

"Hey Lanie, what do we got?" she asked

"Well, over here we have the female victim who has strangulation markers on her throat, also rope marks on her hands and around the legs suggesting she was tied to a chair but there is no evidence what so ever that she was held in this room. The male victim over here didn't suffer as much as his wife over there, causes of death were both GSW to the back of the head, but I'll know more when I get them back to the morgue. It seems as if he put up a real fight to defend his wife, a true story of true love." she said with a saddened look.

"Thanks Lanie" she replied, she turned to see Ryan was concentrated on finding smaller pieces to complete the puzzle with the help of Castle.

A few moments after Beckett heard a scream and just moments later her name was being called and she turned out into the hallway and saw an officer who led her to the bathroom, only to find something more horrifying than what they had seen in the master bedroom, this was much worst. First a couple and now a teenager, what kind of monster could have possibly done this?

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Im sorry if I spell things differently, I am from New Zealand and we do spell things just a little different from you all.**


	2. Discoveries

**Hey I've kinda changed it up and got rid of one twin I felt bad that I would've killed one off and then kate go through this pain again so here we goooooo :) Enjoy x**

**disclaimed .**

* * *

Kate stared blankly at the girl who was in the tub who looked to be 17 maybe older, she heard sobs coming from behind her, a girl looking exactly like that one in the bath tub. She looked at the sobbing girl and took in her features, it shocked Kate at how much this girl looked like her. Her eyes, those hazel eyes just a little lighter than her own eyes full with hurt and tears, the girl also had olive skin just like Kate, but a few tones darker than hers, and her hair, her hair just made Kate's body fill with jealousy, the girl had beautiful chestnut-coloured hair that fell past her shoulders, the tips of her hair had been somewhat dip dyed with a darkish blonde just so you could see the blonde blend in with chestnut colour, the only thing that was different from her with the hair was that Kate's was wavy and the girls hair was out and straightened. The girls body type was amazing, she looked as if she was an athlete or maybe even a dancer.

The young girl who looked nothing like the one in the bathtub was taken out of the bathroom by another young, yet older looking girl who looked more like a friend, maybe even a relative.

Kate turned to see that Laine had discovered what the screaming was about, she stared looking at the young girl in the bathtub, her body buried underneath the water.

Two uniformed officers pulled her body out of the tub, her black hair soaked, the only thing she had on was an underwear and a bra.

* * *

Kate gave Laine a few minutes to examine the young women's body and walked out to find the girl who had been sobbing ever since she had laid eyes on her.

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is my partner Castle." she greeted, she saw the girl had finally stopped crying, and that she was being comforted by another young girl.

"Hi, I'm Katiana J. Hansen, this is my best friend Ashley." the young girl said

"Hi Katiana, Im Richard Castle. Can you I ask how old you are?" the author asked

"I know who you are, and I'm 15"

she replied while playing with her fingers not taking any chances at looking up at him

"Oh so you've read my books, huh?" he asked

"No. My dad was your lawyer for that time you were arrested for taking a horse, when you were naked." she said and Kate couldn't help but smirk at the young girls reply. Kate quickly wiped the smirk off her face, so she could get onto the serious questions.

"Katiana, can I ask just a few questions?"

"Yeah sure, but please call me Tia."

"Ok Tia. Can you tell me your relation to all the victims?"

"My mom, my dad and my sister."

"Can you give me their names?" the detective continued to ask

"My mom's name is Elizabeth, my dad's name is Donald, and my sister Kristina." she said starting to sob

"Tia, you're doing really great, now I just need to ask you one more questi-" she hadn't even asked her question when she turned and hear some yelling coming from the front door. She focused here attention back to Tia.

"Ok Tia, as I was saying you're doing really-" and yet again she was cut off

"Tia!" somebody exclaimed

Tia moved up from her spot, "Uncle Will" she said and she ran into his arms crying her eyes out just like before.

Kate and Castle turned to see that the man Tia was hugging was none other than Senator William Bracken.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it, please review.**


	3. Startings

Chapter 3;

**disclaimed.**

* * *

Kate was trying to connect the dots to how Bracken could even be related to any of these victims.

"Senator Bracken, what a surprise." she thought carefully about her words and to be quiet honest it wasn't a surprise because he always had the tendency to show up unexpectedly but it was because their were two teenage girls standing right in their presence.

"I could say the same myself detective, I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Senator, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here? Do you have some sort of connection with the victims."

"Could you tell me who the victims are? All I was told was that there was a crime scene at this address."

"Yes, there has been a crime committed at this address, the murders of Elizabeth, Donald and Kristina Hansen."

"Oh god-"

"Senator could you please answer my question. What is your relation to the victims?" she hated this bastard but she didn't want it to show in a room full of detectives, colleagues and especially a young teenage girl.

"Elizabeth was my younger sister." he answered

"I am very sorry for your loss Senator, and I know this isn't a very good time but may I possibly ask your niece a few questions?" she asked, she was sorry though not sorry for him but for young girl that had just discovered her deceased parents and sister.

"Im sorry detective, but I will be taking my niece and her friend with me to my own home for the mean time and you can contact my lawyer for when you would like to speak to her, you may only speak to her when I or my lawyer is present, here is his number." he said slowly pulling out a card with the name Jeremy Marshall typed up in bold. The senator then led his niece and her dear friend outside to his private vehicle which was waiting for him, a plain black SUV with black tinted windows.

"I've always hated his guts, I mean first he murders my mother, then he thinks he can just take a young girl from my crime scene who is possibly a witness." she said to Castle, she was now filled with fury and rage towards the man she had hated ever since she discover the truth about her mothers murder.

"Calm down Kate, we'll find a way to talk to her without him knowing, come on I think Laine has something for us"

* * *

Kate walked back into the bathroom where Laine has just finished examining the body.

"What can you tell us about this victim Laine?"

"Well judging by the strangulation marks on her throat I would say that was what killed her but it looks like she was hit over the head with a weird shaped object, but I can't say what the COD is right at the moment."

"Thanks Laine"

"Kate, can I talk to you just quickly?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Laine could see that Castle was eavesdropping, "Girl talk Castle."

"Oh ok I'll just go do.. something.. helpful." he said, unsure of what to do he roamed around the house.

"Kate, don't you think it's a bit weird that girl out there is what, 15 maybe 16 years-old and the fact that she practically looks exactly like you, don't you think it's her?"

Kate hadn't thought of the young girl possibly being the beautiful baby girl she gave up for adoption right until that moment, and Laine was the only one who knew besides her father.

"Laine, I really don't wanna talk about it right now." she said

"But girl we gone be talkin' bout this sometime soon."

* * *

Kate had found Castle roaming one of the bedrooms, filled with certificates and awards and also trophy after trophy, she stood in the doorway admiring his interest in all the awards on the walls.

"See something you like Castle?"

"Actually detective, see a lot of things I like, number one on the list is my beautiful wife-to-be" he said winking and moving towards her.

"Castle, what did I tell you we can't be like this at crime scenes." she had said it time and time again but it just didn't seem to sink into his head.

He slowly backed away from her, "We'll save this for later then." he said

"So who's room is this?"

"This is young Katiana's room"

"Anything interesting?"

"Only the fact that she's the top volleyball player not only in the state but in the Tri-state area, and she's also a sophomore on the varsity team. This girl is amazing, she's also the top server, and mid blocker in the state, and has the top most accuracy when it comes to spiking. This girl is a future athlete, and look at all these trophies."

"Wow Castle, your right this is amazing, I wish I was this good."

"Kate, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's weird that when ever Bracken shows up its always a case related to your mother's?"

"Castle, can we just not talk about this at the moment, we should really get to the precinct now." and that was that no questions asked and buts.

* * *

After stopping at Starbucks to get some coffee, they went back to the precinct to find that Ryan and Esposito had already started on the board.

"Hey guys, what do we have?"

"Donald, Elizabeth and Kristina Hansen. Mr Hansen is a high paid lawyer, Mrs Hansen is a neurosurgeon and our young victim Kristina is a college student at UPenn." said Ryan

"Ok... so where do we start?"

* * *

Hours past by and all they had was a bunch of dead ends.

"Ok, how about tomorrow morning we all come back together and we can get back to it, I think we should call it a night." the detective then looked at her watch and saw that it 10.39pm.

* * *

**Yes, I have made Tia a volleyball player, basically cos I love volleyball and because some fanfics I've read Kate's daughter has been quite the dancer so I thought I'd mix it up abit. So that's that chapter, please review**


	4. Truth

Chapter4;

**disclaimed**

* * *

After walking through the door, Kate led Castle straight to the couch, "Babe, I need to tell you something, and I'm telling you this because I don't want our marriage to be filled with and guilt and what if's, so im just gonna come out and say this."

"Kate, what ever it is-" he was cut short by her next words

"Please Rick, just let me say what I need to because I that if you say something I'll just have more reasons to not tell you."

"Ok... What is it?"

"15 years ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was conceived a month after my mothers death, and when I found out I just couldn't do it, I decided that I couldn't raise a child after what had happened it just wasn't the right time in my life, so then when she was born a month early in September on the 14th day I gave her up for adoption." by now Kate's eyes were full of tears and pain

"Kate, why are you telling me this? Does this have something to do with the young girl we saw today, Katiana?"

"Rick, I'm telling this... because I think she's my daughter, the only thing that's making me believe this is because she looks so much like me and it's kind of scary and even Laine thinks it too, and yes Castle, Laine does know."

"Kate, if she is you daughter then we should really check her birth certificate first then we can go and get her out the dragons den."

"Your not mad?"

"No Kate, if she's your daughter then we should really get to know her, and if she's anything like you, my beautiful fiancé, then she'll be a new blessing to my life. Always."

"Always." she repeated his words with the tears gone and only a smile to be seen, they called it a night and headed up to the bedroom.

* * *

Kate woke up early the next morning, moving around the loft trying not to wake Rick and Martha. She brewed some coffee and made some breakfast, and soon after starting she heard foot steps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Rick coming closer.

"How is my beautiful fiancée on this beautiful morning?" he asked

"She is dreading the moment she has to leave for work, but she's happy that her fiancé will be there by her side." and with that said, they shared a long passionate kiss.

"Time to get to work, let's go Writer Boy."

* * *

On their way to the precinct Kate had rung Laine to ask her to pull up Katiana's birth certificate just to see if she was in fact her birth mother.

Once they arrived to the precinct Kate went straight down to Laine leaving Castle with boys

"Hey Laine."

"Kate."

"What? What is it? Is it her? Please say it's her Laine, please say it is." she couldn't contain herself, she just needed to know if that was her baby girl.

Laine lifted her head from the paper and from the smile that was on her face Kate just knew, tears of joy streaming down her face, the two best friends shared a long hug and after Laine had filled her in one the causes of deaths, Kate made her way back up to Castle.

* * *

The elevator stopped at her level and she jumped off, going to the break room knowing that he would be in there if he wasn't with the boys. She walked in to see him standing at the coffee noticed her standing there with a smile an a few tears of joy.

"I guess we've found my step-daughter?" he asked

"Indeed we have Mr Castle." she was ecstatic at the fact that she had just found her daughter and she couldn't hold it in, and she pulled him close and they had another long passionate kiss, she didn't care because she had just found her daughter, and in a few months she was going to marry the man of her dreams, their kiss was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see that Javi was standing there watching them, he then spoke up.

"We think we've got something." they followed him to the board where Ryan was waiting next to the whiteboard. They stood there waiting for him to say something.

"Ok, so we have evidence that a man had been following every member of the Hansen's and that's why Kristina had come home from UPenn so that she was safe, her dean at UPenn said that she had just come home on Thursday. Mr Hansen has been working from home ever since Kristina had been home, our neurosurgeon mother had only been working when it came to emergencies, and the youngest, Tia has been on the move undercover, to when it comes to school and volleyball, she's been moving with details on her every move, curtesy of her Uncle Will, but it seems this guys been following the youngest member from time to time."

"Wait, hold on how do we know this?" the female detective asked

"Well we went through Mr Hansen's email and found numerous amounts of emails sent back and forth to and from a private investigator under the name Jackson Wright, we were just on our way to pay him a visit."

"Ok great, I think we'll go and pay the young volleyball prodigy a visit."

* * *

**Um so yeah that's that chapter 4 and yeah I've been pretty bored lately since its Sunday night here in NZ so I've been non-stop typing.**


	5. Unsafe

**A/N: It has come to my attention that some of youse thought Kristina is Tia's twin, I decided that Kristina was just the older sister and I decided not to use a twin, so if you did want a fic with a twin Im actually working on one.**

* * *

They knocked on the door of the private house and the door swung open to reveal the dragon.

"Hello detective."

"Good afternoon Senator, may we come in."

"Of course, come in detective, have you found who was responsible for the murders of my sister and her family?"

"No, unfortunately we haven't, we've just come to talk to your niece, Tia."

"Yes sure, anything to help you with your investigation, I'll just go grab her."

"Wow, he's being cooperative." at that moment they saw a teenager appear at the top of the stairs as they stood in the foyer, the young girl walked down the stairs carefully watching her every step.

"Hi detective, um please come this way." the young girl led them to the lounge, and Kate could see bruises on her arm and also around the back of her neck, the young girl turned and gestured for the two to take a seat, that was when Kate recognised the graze on the young girl knee as if someone was hurting her, and she didn't see these marks the time before when she was at the crime scene.

"So Tia, I don't think we got to finish off my questions, may I continue my questions?"

"Yeah sure, did you want something to drink or anything to eat."

"No thanks we're good, right Castle."

"Yeah we're good."

"Ok, where did you wanna start with the questions?" the young girl asked

"The murders took place between the hours of 8am and 11am. Where were you at this time?"

"Um, I was at school." the young girl said

"The operator said the call came in at 11.47am, what were you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"Well, like every other Friday I come home during my free period with Ashley and I grab my volleyball gear and then we stay for awhile to have something to eat, I never thought I'd go home to that." she said while tears started to form, Kate touched her leg trying to comfort her but she jumped out of her seat and screamed at the hand that had just touched her knee. The Senator then returned at that moment and put an arm around his niece, comforting her.

"Detective I think it's best that you leave now." they saw the Senator lead his niece up to her room, and Kate could see that in this arms she was more scared than before. They got into the car and then that's when she finally spoke.

"You saw those markers too right? And the way she was when he took her up the stairs, I mean the way she was shaking, right?"

"Kate, im a parent too i didn't miss a thing."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"We go back to the precinct and we see if the boys have anything for us, and then when the time comes we see what happens and maybe she'll give us a call if she needs to."

* * *

After stopping for coffee they drove straight to the precinct. They stepped off the elevator and found that Ryan and Espo had just finished questioning Jackson Wright.

"Did youse get anything outta him?"

"Yeah, so all we know is that this man has been following the Hansen's for almost 4months and that Mr Hansen had only hired Jackson after a month of finding out this guy had been following the family. Other than that we've got nothing. How'd it go with Tia?"

"All I know is that she came home to get her volleyball gear and that this happened every Friday, we were cut short again she just freaked out, I think it's got something to do with Bracken."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it looked like she feared him and she had marks all over her arm, and neck and a graze on her leg."

"She didn't have any on her at the crime scene." Ryan said

"I know that's the thing, I just can't imagine a young girl ever going through this."

* * *

Well I think we should call it a night and get some rest this case is just full of a bunch of dead ends. We'll see you guys early in the morning.

* * *

Tia's POV

Tomorrow we bury my parents and my sister, it feels weird though I thought I'd be much older when the time came around. Ever since their deaths Uncle Will's been calmer, I don't know if he's trying to hide it or what, but there's definitely been a lot of drinking now, he got drunk last night and was standing at the top of the stairs, yelling about some lady lawyer named Johanna and how she started all this, I could hear everything from my room. I went out and he was sculling the bottle of whiskey, I tried and tried to take the bottle off him, we started to move all over the second level of the house fighting over it, things got heated and he grabbed my arms and pulled the bottle out of my hands, and then that's when he pulled my hair and grabbed the back of my neck and gave me a harsh warning. Then thats when he nudged me and I went flying down the stairs and everything just went black. I woke by the sound of Uncle Will waking me up telling me that Detective Beckett had come to ask me a few questions. I felt really dizzy and I walked out to the stairs, I clutched onto the rail and walked down the stair carefully, watching every step. I led them to the lounge where they ask my a few questions. We were only two questions in when I freaked because she tried to comfort me, but after the first time I just couldn't have people touching me unless I truly trusted them. Uncle Will told them to leave and they did, but I wanted them to stay, even though I freaked when she touched me I needed her here, I guess I only freaked cos she took me by surprise. I guess now that night is upon us it's time to rest. Goodnight.

* * *

**Please review I hoped you like it :)**


	6. Freeing Myself

Morning had arrived and Tia rose early to have a shower, she then got changed into a plain black, quarter sleeve, skater dress that came down just above her knees and matched it with her first pair of white stilettos that Kristina had brought her, and added the necklace her dad had brought her on her 13th's birthday, it was a plain silver necklace with five rings on it, and she wore out her natural curls, just the way her mom liked her hair.

There were many people at the funeral, some of mom's colleagues and some of dad's rich clients came too, Kristina's boyfriend showed too he even say front row with me and Uncle Will. I was deep in thoughts when the priest called for me to say a few words, I hadn't realised until Kristina's boyfriend, Matthew nudged me and told me it was time. I slowly walked up to the podium and began to improvise.

"I'd first like to thank everyone for coming to support me and my Uncle Will and also to share the happy moments of my family. Um, I don't really have anything prepared, so I'll just go with the flow..." Tia dragged on for awhile sharing memories, family trips and even memories of her 13th birthday, which was possibly the best she'd had.

After the burial everyone went back to the Senators private home for refreshments and took the time to say hi to Tia, and by 5:00pm everyone had left the house, but then there was still her Uncle Will. It was when everyone left that her uncle pulled a fresh bottle of whiskey, when Tia had next come down he had already drunken more than half the bottle. Tia decided to turn around, but was stopped by the voice of her uncle talking to someone on the phone, it seemed as if he was too drunk to know what he was even talking about. She crept closer so that she could hear more of the conversation, she couldn't hear what the man on the other line was saying but all she could hear was her uncle talking about was a murder, he was reliving a murder case.

He began laughing hysterically "Do you remember when we took down Johanna Beckett and her little followers? I can't believe we spent all that money trying to get that bitch killed. She truly is the reason my sister is dead. Johanna's daughter Kate has been investigating the case of Eliza, Donald and Kristina. Can you believe it?" Tia couldn't believe what she was hearing, her uncle was starting to sound like a drunk gossip girl. Who was she meant to tell about this murder? She had just heard a confession straight from her uncles mouth.

Tia began moving towards the stairs backwards as carefully as possible. Without noticing the small round table in the middle of the foyer, she backed into the table, and fell flat on her backside. She heard footsteps coming and she quickly ran for the stairs until she was cut short by her uncles voice

"Tia, my beautiful baby niece, come here you little bundle of joy." he was sounding more drunk then ever now, it really made him look like an idiot, and I guess he had no idea that I may have been listening in on his conversation.

"Hey Uncle Will." she greeted him awkwardly

"Wanna drink? I can pour you a glass."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on when has anything stopped you? And seriously, you've never been one to turn a drink down from your favourite uncle."

"Yeah, um I kinda stopped drinking, but uhhh I think that's enough for you Uncle Will, so uh I'll just take this away." she picked up the glass, and then she grabbed the bottle, she began to walk to the cabinet where it was kept, but was stopped short by a hand gripping onto her wrist.

"Where do you think your taking that?"

"Uncle Will you've consumed enough alcohol in the past 2 days."

"You don't get to tell me anything about my drinking habits, your just a little bitch." he started grabbing onto the bottle, trying to rip it out of his hands, the struggle went on for a good 5 minutes, then when his hand met the side of her cheek she fell to the ground and she felt numb all over, the only thing she could feel was the stinging on her cheek. She got up of the ground and ran you to her bedroom, she didn't want to even see him now, she didn't even want to look at him for second longer. I got to my room and I looked in the mirror, all I could see was the outline of the hand, I touched it and it stung my face, I didn't know what I had done to deserve this, I thought that this was complete bullshit, I couldn't put up with it any longer. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't think of what to do, I was just packing stuff into my duffel bag, I couldn't take, I didn't want to become a victim as well, while I was packing I sent a S.O.S message to Ashley, I really needed her right now. I had just finished packing my bag when my phone started ringing, it was Ashley.

"Ash?"

"Ti? Hey what's wrong? I just read your S.O.S" Ashley could tell that her best friend was in tears just telling by her voice. Ashley and the volleyball girls were the only ones who called her by her court name even when they were off court

"Ash, I can't take it anymore, I don't wanna do this anymore, please can you just ask your mom if I can stay at yours just for awhile, please?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, hold up." Tia could hear voices on the other side of the phone, she could tell that Mrs Stud was concerned because she was using that motherly voice.

"Hey Ti, what time do you want us to pick you up?" Ashley asked

"No, no it's ok I'll come to you guys."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need some time to clear my head."

"Ok, get here safe though."

"I will don't worry, I'll see you later."

* * *

I had been staying at the Stud's household for 2 days now, my parents murder still hadn't been solved yet. I rung an old friend of dads, who's also a lawyer because I was trying to find a way out of my uncles custody. I didn't care where I went anywhere away from him was fine. It was early on Wednesday morning when he came over to discuss the case. Jacob Queens, one of the states top lawyers.

"Ok Tia, so are you ready for tonight?"

"I think I am."

"Ok so all you have to do is just say what needs to be said ok?"

"Yeah ok. But um there was also one more thing."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I know my dad worked with a Jim Beckett and I was wondering if he had any relation to a Johanna Beckett?"

"Yeah, Johanna was his wife. May I ask why?" he said softly

"I just wanted him to be there with any other family members, and I'd also like there to be a police officer there during the hearing."

"That'd be pretty easy, Mr Beckett's daughter just happens to be Detective Beckett."

"Really I never made the connection between all of them, do you think I could speak to her before the hearing?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be able to get that sussed out."

"Thank you Mr Queens, for everything. Really, I appreciate it."

This was my time to come out with the truth. Everything, absolutely everything.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I guess this chapter was pretty rushed a little but I really wanted to update for y'all and yeah . Please review :) x**


	7. Breaking News

**A/N: hey guys this is kind of a short chapter, I won't be posting much later during the weeks since it is the last week of school this week, I really have to use it for study leave. But I will try my best to update ASAP. Enjoy x**

* * *

Kate was awoken by her phone ringing, the caller ID was under 'Espo' she picked it up and answered it

"Beckett."

"Hey Beckett, you might wanna switch onto the morning news, Channel 9"

"Um, okay." she hung up and woke Castle and they both headed down to the TV as fast as possible, they quickly turned to channel 9 to see what Espo's morning call was about.

"Welcome back to Channel 9 Morning News, if you have just joined us we have just had a confirmed reports that Senator William Bracken is currently in the process of losing his 15 year-old niece, Katiana J. Hansen. After the murder of his younger sister, brother-in-law and his eldest niece Kristina, Bracken was granted custody of his youngest niece after it was proven that he was the only remaining relative of young Katiana who is better known as Tia. But now after this family tragedy we have just recently had news and confirmed reports that young Katiana ran away from her uncle's home and ran off to a close friends house because she feared for her life. We now go over to our reporter who is covering the story Elena Thompson. Elena what more can you tell us about the story?"

"Well Michelle, I'm standing outside of the court house right at this moment, and court was in session not only early this morning but also late last night, where members of the jury say that the Senator was filled with anger as his niece read her statement to the judge, members of the jury also came out and said that at one point during her statement the Senator even stood up and threatened her life and came out and said that the only reason she was apart of the Hansen family was because her birth mother had fallen pregnant and no longer wanted her because she was a bastard and a mistake and so she was given up for adoption. This then caused the young girl to burst out into tears, that was when two detectives approached the witness bench and got the young girl out of the court and got her back to safety. The young girl has now returned today to complete the reading of her statement and she will also be confronting press about the murders of her immediate family and the custody battle between her uncle and the state." the reporter had said.

"Now Elena, if the state wins over this custody battle who will actually get custody of her?"

"Well Michelle, this is when everything becomes twice more complicated for the young teenager. She will either get put into a foster home or she could choose to ask the state to be put in the custody of a family friend."

The male anchor then jumped in to ask a question, "And Elena what about Hansen's birth mother?"

"Well first off, there has been no contact with the birth mother ever since the adoption and if the birth mother did want her she'd have to go through a long process and she would have to prove that she is capable of caring for her, she will also have to show evidence that she is in fact the birth mother and second off you might wanna stop calling her by her last name because after this is all over, young Katiana will be back here in court to get rid of her last name and if approved by a judge, then the judge will have no choice but to contact either the birth mother or father for permission of their surname to be used as hers."

"Wow, this girl is gonna be a wreck by the end of the day." the male anchor came in to say.

"She sure will be, but for now Eric that is all we have for this story at the moment, we'll have more for you during midday news."

"Now in other news-" Rick switched the TV off, he turned to Kate and saw that she was no longer in her spot she was in before. He heard some movement from upstairs in the bathroom and went to go and check if it was Kate, he turned into the bathroom and saw her brushing her teeth.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"Where do you think Castle? I'm going to that courthouse."

"To do what Kate? To just possibly make things worse?Come on maybe we should just go into work first and see if the boys have anything on the case."

"No Castle, Im going to that courthouse, no matter what the hell you say-" she was cut off short when her phone started to ring, she saw that it was her father calling her.

"Hi dad, um it's not really a good time right now."

"Katie, I don't care you need to get dressed we've been called to a court hearing today, a colleague's client is desperate to have us in court today."

"As jury, or witnesses?"

"No, as guests, and as family of the victim, there is also a young girl that wants speak to you privately before the hearing so we need to be there in half an hour, I'm on my way now, you have 10minutes."

* * *

**So that's that chapter I'll try my best to update ASAP like I said so yeah. Laters for now :)**


	8. Court in Session

**Hey everybody just a quick** chapter** I really wanted to update and this is all I could squeeze in for the time being but I'll be back ASAP x**

**disclaimed.**

* * *

Tia's POV

I was awoke by the annoying sound of the phone ringing, I turned to the clock on the bedside table to see that it was 6:30am, the exact time that I had told the concierge to ring so that he could wake me up. Mr Queens had told that it would be better if I were to stay at a hotel instead of at Ashley's. I had told Ash and Mrs. Stud to stay at theres instead of at the hotel with me, because after last nights session in court I did not want them involved in the whole situation involving Uncle Will and also let alone the whole changing my last name thing as well. I chose for them not to be here not because I didn't need them here but because I didn't want them to hear my crying. I had cried so much that both sides were as wet as the other when I turned them over and over again. I hadn't gotten to sleep until 4am, there was no one to soothe my cries, no one to comfort me, I knew I was alone.

Flashback 12hours ago.

The only thing that stared back at me through the mirror were my piercing hazel eyes. I had my hair down and out in their natural form and I applied some light makeup and to top it off I applied my eyeliner and finished the look of with the infamous flick of the wing.

I began to think to myself 'Tonight is the night, tonight is MY night and nothing will stop me from telling the truth, just breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out' I heard a knock on the door and it was Mr Queens, I had checked into this hotel at midday today. The day was Wednesday, and I hated Wednesdays. Not only had it been a week since my parents murder but because I never liked going anywhere on Wednesday, the only thing I would do on Wednesdays was play volleyball, and now that I think about it, I havn't really been focusing on my volleyball. The girls had supported me from the very start, and they had told me how much of a little sister I was to them. I heard the phone ring and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good evening, Miss Hansen" it was the concierge, "Miss Hansen, your car is here out front and waiting with your details waiting in front of your room and Mr Queens is also down here at the front desk and he will be waiting here to escort you. So when your ready."

"Ok thank you, Mr Harper." I loved the service here, everyone was so nice to me, and I felt as if this place was just a normal, chill place to stay when you really need time to yourself. I mean I had only been here for 3 hours and already I thought that this hotel was my new home. I packed everything I needed into my small satchel bag, I grabbed the card for the room and I headed out the door and just like Mr Harper had said there they were, my two details, one on each side. The elevator ride I was awkward, usually we had something to talk about but today just wasn't the day. The door opened up, and I saw Mr Queens standing at the front desk talking with Mr Harper, but then I looked at the entrance of the hotel and all I could see scattered in front of the entrance was a crowd of reports and paparazzi. I began to approach the front desk and Mr Queens finally realised that I had arrived.

"You ready, kiddo?" he gave me a questioning look as if he had no faith, but that was fine by me I have enough faith for the both of us.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said confidently.

"Ok Tia, just a small warning, if you look out the front entrance you'll see a whole bunch of reporters. But don't worry, just put on your sunnies, keep your head down and walk straight into the car, you'll be fine and then the hard part comes when we get to the courthouse, ok kiddo?"

"Sunnies down, head down, walk straight. I think I got this." I said so confidently, the next thing I know I was in a crowd and everything was just white, I was like someone was blinding me. It finally all stopped and I suddenly realised I was in the back of the escalade.

* * *

We got to the courthouse and I had no words, nothing to say, nothing to think. Back at the hotel there was a crowd of reporters, but here at the courthouse there was a swarm of reporters. The flashing cameras were blinding my eyes, so I pulled my sunnies back down. One of my details, Jo, who I had known since age five had opened up the door for me. He and my other detail Eddie, who was much older had made a shield around me to protect me, it took awhile to finally get inside the courthouse and when we did they needed security guards and Jo to help hold the door closed. I had known Eddie since I was two years-old, his daughter, Amber and I are really close, we're more like sisters, but now she's attending boarding school in Florida. Eddie's older daughter, Riley is actually the same age as Kristina, they were also best friends and they both shared the same room back at UPenn. They had all made the flight back here to New York just to support me after they had found out about the incident with Uncle Will.

It was 7:00pm, right on time, we had been given a little room to ourselves, just to go back through my statement and evidence. I couldn't believe that any of this was so true and I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was losing everyone I loved, whether I liked it or not. Half an hour had past so fast, that had felt like just ten minutes had past. When we arrived at the courtroom we opened the door and headed to the front of the room. I stood at the table at the front reserved for us. Five minutes had past and I heard the door of the courtroom open again. I knew who it was, so I didn't turn backwards to see. He turned to look at me and I looked up into his eyes to see them full with fury. A few minutes a voice spoke up, "All rise for Judge Andrews." We all stood as instructed and a man who looked to be in his 50s entered the courthouse and sat at the bench.

* * *

I was approaching the witness bench slowly, my statement in hand and my eyes focused on the bench. I sat down and began to read my statement...


	9. Deception

**Hey guys, I was just in mood to write. BTW this is still in Tia's POV. Wednesday night.** **Oh and I'm so sorry its taken so long to update, seriously hate exams, but anyways. ****Enjoy x**

**disclaimed.**

_"Hi, my name is Katiana Johanna Hansen. I am a normal 15 year-old girl, trying to get through the days as they come. Some people may know me as the sophmore on the volleyball varsity team, some may know me as the girl that sings and plays guitar, some now also know me as the girl with the dead parents and others may see me as the daughter of Donald and Elizabeth Hansen and also the sister of Kristina. Growing up for me wasn't always easy, I mean it may look as if it always but in reality, the things I faced day in and day out weren't_ what_ you expected. The things I fon itaced everyday included-" _Tia hadn't even made it halfway through her statement when she was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the voice scowled, I heard a loud bang coming from the direction of where I knew uncle was sitting. I looked up from my paper and saw my uncle standing with his hand clenched in a fist, he had banged it on the table and I saw his hand was shaking. My eyes met his and I could tell from that look, that it was time to stop. The session in court had barely started and now it was time to stop for a sudden moment.

"Mr. Bracken, please sit back in your seat." the judge ordered. He just stood there with the same emotion. It really scared me, I had never ever seen him like this, he scared me more than when he was drunk and right now he was as sober as ever.

"Mr. Bracken, I will ask you one more time. Take. Your. Seat." the judge was becoming more frustrated.

"Uncle, please-" I was cut short, when someone spoke up.

"Don't uncle me, you bastard! You have never been my niece. You are not a Hansen child. I am the only reason you became part of this family, because no one wanted to love you and this, this is how you respect that. You son of an ungrateful bitch." I saw the anger in his eyes, no pain, just anger. A guard began to approach him, and stared him down, trying to get him into his seat. He kept rambling on and on, cursing and banging his hands on the table.

I saw two ordainary looking men approaching the bench. I knew that I had seen them from somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it. Once they got closer and closer I had realised where I had seen them. They were two of the detectives that were at the crime scene at mom and dads murder.

"Come on Tia, we're here to get you to safety." one of them said. I remember him as the hispanic detective. Detective Esposito as I remember. I listened to every way they said and I followed them out. On my way out Uncle Will began cursing at the two detectives escorting me out. We reached the door and they told me to make a run and that my detail were in the car waiting to take me back to the hotel. "Thank you so much, detectives. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Very much."

* * *

_Present._

Everything from last night just gave me a reminder of what to expect today in that courtroom. I heard a knock on the door and knew that it was time to go. We got down to the lobby and just like yesterday the cameras were all focused on me. I put my shades down and walked to the car with my details.

We got to the courthouse and I exited the car with my details, two infront and two behind me. We walked as fast as we could without hesitation. It took only a minute to get from the car to the doors of the courthouse. We had reached the middle of the foyer and that when I saw Detective Beckett and an older man who must be her father. Just as I built up the courage to walk to them the doors to the courthouse flew open and I saw that it was Mr Queens. "I thought I told you guys to wait for me at the hotel." he said trying to catch his breath. I couldn't but a laugh a little. Mr Queens began to approach Mr Beckett and they shook hands. Mr Queens gestured for me to come over to them and I shoock Mr Beckett and Detective Beckett's hand. Mr Queens led us to a private room.

"Thank you Mr Beckett and Detective Beckett for agreeing to meet here so early this morning. I really appreciate it. So thank you again." I said

"Anything to help a fellow colleague and anything to help any daughter of Donald Hansen. I'm sorry for your loss by the way." he said apologetically.

"Actually, Mr Beckett... um the reason why I asked you here this morning is... well um... We talked to Judge Matthews, and uh... we asked him if we could re-open the case of your wife and your late mother and um... we actually need your permission for that to happen and I totally understand if you wouldn't want us to because if your not really for the truth to be-" I was cut off by the words of Mr Beckett.

"What makes you think that you know anything about my wife's murder?" he asked

"Um... I don't know anything about it at all, well I know one thing. I know who your number one suspect is and that suspect is in fact your murderer and I have the proof." I said confidently. "Now all we need is a yes or no, Mr Beckett." I said.

**Kate's POV**

After hearing the words I needed to hear I froze and just blanked out. I couldn't believe it. Someone had had the confidence to tell me that they knew who my mothers murderer was and that person just happened to be my biological daughter. I decided to speak up before my dad could give a yes or no. "What evidence do you have?" I asked frantically.

"I have a camera footage downloaded on my laptop, I downloaded itoff the video surveillance cameras that are around the house. Its a conversation between my uncle and someone else. I don't know who it is because they were talking over the phone. I also found a little cassette in a draw that I was snooping through in my uncle's office. It tells of how he hired a man to kill your wife and your mother, and the footage _also_ has him confessing about how much money _they _spent trying to get her killed. So basically not only do you have evidence from a few decades ago, but you also have evidence from a few days ago." she said. She seemed pretty smart and confident about what she was talking about.

"Do you think we could watch the footage from a few days ago?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, sure, of course." she responded so quickly to my question. It was as if she really wanted to see Bracken behind bars as badly as I did. She pulled out her laptop from her denim backpack and placed it on the table. She logged onto her Macbook and she opened the file that contained the footage. She began to play it, on the tape we could see Tia hiding behind the doorframe, trying her best not to be seen. She turned up the volume so that we could hear what was being said. We could see Tia moved closer and that when Bracken began laughing hysterically and he bagan speaking, "Do you remember when we took down Johanna Beckett and her little followers? I can't believe we spent all that money trying to get that bitch killed. She truly is the reason my sister is dead. Johanna's daughter Kate has been investigating the case of Eliza, Donald and Kristina. Can you believe it?" After what he had said we saw Tia backing up, she backed up too fast and backed straight into a round table that was in the foyer. That was when there were footsteps being heard and Tia got up as quick as possible and headed to the stairs. We didn't get to see the rest of the surveillance because Tia just slammed the laptop shut

**Tia's POV**

I slammed the laptop shut right after the confession is heard they don't need to see the rest of the footage. Right now I just hope the man I thought was my uncle is locked up for good. Now I know how Detective Beckett must've been feeling all these years, knowing her mothers murderer was still out there all these years. All these years I put my life in the hands of a murderer. At this moment I wasn't the girl that was just spoilt, spoilt, spoilt. I was the girl who wanted to uncover the truth about murder of my family and in the process I've helped uncover the truth behind another murder. He was always such a great liar and like Will always said "Deception is the key to freedom."

* * *

**So I'm just gonna leave y'all hanging at that. I'll try my best to update before next Friday (NZ time) since I have a wedding to go to on Saturday, but yeah I'll try my best to update ASAP. BTW please remember to review x**


	10. Uncovering the Truth

**So here's chapter 10. Please review. Startinng where we left off.**

**disclaimed**

* * *

They had just been told that their court hearing had been cancelled because of some family emergency that had just popped up outta the blue. Tia decided it was best for her to go and make a statement down at the precient, so she decided to meet Beckett back at the precient after she dropped off her father. As they were driving to the precient millions of thought were running through her mind, _'Was she really gonna do this to her own uncle?', 'Was she prepared to help lockup someone she had known her whole life?'._ Thoughts just kept running through her mind, one after the other, and before she knew it they had reached the precient. Tia rode up to the floor that Beckett had told her to hop off at.

**_Tia's _POV**

The doors parted and I stepped off the elevator. Everybody turned and looked at me. I froze, I didn't know what was happening I just froze and went off into my own little world. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I instantly snapped out of it. I looked up and I was met face to face with Detective Beckett.

"Hi Tia, I'm so glad you agreed to come here." she said softly

"It's the least I could do, after all you did waste your time coming to meet me."

"No, no, Tia you didn't waste my time. I'm actually so greatful that you had contacted my father and I, most people would've just buried it at the back of their mind, wishing they would've forgotten what they had just heard." she said walking me to her desk. An African-American women walked out of an office not far from the detective's desk.

"Oh. Hello, I'm Captain Gates and you must be Katiana, right?" she said so nicely

"Yes, but um, please call me Tia."

"Well Tia, it's great that you've reconnected with your birth mother here. She is one of our best detectives and I can assure you that even though Detective Beckett here is your birth mo-" I cut her off.

"What are you on about?" I asked. I looked back at Detective Beckett, her eyes were wide open, just staring at her Captain.

"Tia, there was something I needed to talk to you about, and I think we should talk about it somewhere more quiet." she said, she got out a file from her desk and she started to lead me to the breakroom. We walked in and she closed the door behind us and offer me a seat at the round table.

"Your captains got crazy idea's running through her mind." I said, I looked at her and she was just looking at me blankly. "Detective, are you okay?" I said tryign to get her attention.

"Tia, I need you to understand a few things, and I want you to know the truth, and I want you to hear it from me." she took a heavy breath and looked me in the eye, "Fifteen years ago, a few weeks after my mother had passed I got into a lot of trouble. You see people deal with grief in totally different ways, and one night I decided it would be great for me to go out and get myself drunk and so I did, and that night I got a little too drunk and I also concived a child, and nine months later I gave birth to her and I gave her up for adoption, hoping that she would have a better life than the one I had to offer." she explained.

"That's a touching story, but why are you telliing me?" I waited for an answer but there was no reply, I kept waiting and waiting until she finally spoke up.

"Tia, when your uncle- I mean Will, said those things to you in court the other day I know it must've been hard for you to hear him say that, but there was a reason for everything he said." she showed me a file of documents and even adoption papers. I looked down at the birth certificate;

**Date of Birth: _September 14th 1999, 8:27am_**

**Place: _Mount Sinai Hospital, NY_**

**Name of Child: _Katiana Johanna Beckett_**

**Living or Stillborn: _Living_**

**Mother:_ Katherine Houghton Beckett_**

**Father: _Unknown_**

I looked up at the detective in disbelief, I moved over to the next paper titled _**Adoption Certificate.**_

_**This is to Certify that**_ _Katiana Johanna Beckett **has been formally adopted into the Family of**_ _Donald and Elizabeth Hansen.__** The state of New York is proud to congratulate you on the adoption of your daughter, now known as**_ _Katiana J. Hansen.__ **This adoption was made offical on**__September 28th 1999._

I had finished reading the certificate and I looked up at Detective Beckett, she had tears in her eyes. I just stared at her in shock, I took in all her physical features and compared them to mine, I was still in disbelief, I always had a little feeling that I was adopted, I mean I look _nothing_ like Kris. She was blonde, I was brunette. She had crystal-blue eyes, and I had light hazel eyes. She had freckles and I didn't. Every little small detail gave it away. I looked down at the birth certificate, then at Kate. She was my mother, she gave me up.

"Please, say something." she said softly. I looked into her eyes and I could see the tear trickling down.

"I-I don't know what to say." I just stared at her speechless.

"I know you this maybe a big shock to you but-" I cut her off

"Excuse me? I-I am sorry but you may know what it's like to lose a parent, but you _do not_ know what it is like to find out your whole life is a big fat lie. You think you know me, but thats either because you've heard about me or you've read about me, and to make it worst I was given up for adoption. My whole life, I thought God put me with them for a reason, but now I know that God had _nothing _to do with anything that happened to me. It was all you." I stormed out with tears in my eyes, Eddie followed me onto the elevator, and we walked out to the car and back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

I watched her walk out on me and onto the elevator, my little girl had gone, I had let her down. I was wiping away my tears when Castle walked in.

"Kate? Hey, what happened?" he asked sympathetically.

"She hates me Castle, she hates me. I gave her up and shes never gonna forgive me for that." I looked at him and he was as shocked as I was.

"Kate, I-I'm so sorry, really I am, I didn't think things would turn out like this. I really didn't." I fell into his embrace and the tears came streaming down. I couldn't hold them in any longer. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing small circles, making me feel safe. I couldn't believe that things had turned out like this.

" Come on babe, lets go home huh?" I looked up at him and agreed that we should really head home, since there was nothing we could do any longer.

* * *

_**Tia's POV**_

We arrived at the hotel and I jumped straight out of the car and headed up to the room. I got changed and put on yoga pants, a sports bra and a tank top. I put on my Nike running shoes, grabbed a volleyball and went down to the workout room.

I got down to the workout room and found that it was empty. I grabbed the volleyball and started spiking it against the wall. It always helped when I needed to let off a little steam. After a constant ten minutes of hitting it against the wall I felt sweat at the top of my head. I heard the door open and I swung round. I was in shock, seriously what is up with people surprising and giving me mini heartattacks? There she was my best friend, who I considered a sister. I ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug, when we broke apart I looked at just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Amber, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Florida?" I asked

"Well there's a bad case of the flu going round my dorm and the deans just want us to be safe." she looked me in the eye and I could tell she was lying.

"No really, why the hell are you here?" I asked again.

"Just kidding, there was a bed bug infestation, so our dorms are being evacuated and they're getting exterminators in there." I knew she was still lying, she always sucked at lying. That's why everytime our parents thought we were up to something they would always ask here.

"Seriously, I'm giving you one more chance, before I kicked the living crap out of you." I said seriously.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth, okay? Seriously I am." I raised my fist as a joke and she flinched and I knew she was telling the truth.

"Okay, you maybe telling me the truth but your not telling me the whole story. So spill your guts."

"Okay, okay..." we sat down and she started to explain. "My dad rang me and he knew that I was on a break, and he told me I was coming back here for a few days and he told me you could really use a friend." she said. I knew that she still wasn't telling me the whole story.

"And..." I asked with a questioning look.

"And what?" she asked me.

"And, your still not telling me everything." I said, I knew she was holding something back

"Ash rang me as well, before my dad did," I knew there was someone else. "She told me about what happened in court the other day. Tia I'm so sorry I really am, and I wish I could've been there with you, and so when my dad called lastnight I told him to put me on the next flight and he did. Tia, I'm not going back to Florida. I wanna be here for you, I know what its like to lose a parent, and you helped me through my mom's loss and now I wanna be here for you when it matters the most." I looked at her and I felt the tears starting to form, I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that for awhile longer. When we finally pulled apart we agreed to go back up to the room and have a shower.

I got out of the shower and Amber jumped in, I decided to call Ashley and I told her it was time for all three of us to catchup so we decided that when Amber got outta the shower we would drop by her house and pick her up. Amber got out ten minutes later and I told her about our plans, and the next thing we know we were outta the rrom and in the car on our way to Ashley's.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I will be updating very very soon, since school is finished for the year I now have a lot of time on my hands. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review x**


	11. Persuasion

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but hey. Anyways enjoy and please review x**

Tia and Amber jumped in the car, it took them awhile to plan it, so that they could secretly get into the car without the press knowing or seeing them.

They arrived at Ashley's house and honked the horn four times to indicate they were there. She ran out of her house and turned back to say goodbye to her mom, and as she was still running she ran straight into the mailbox. Ashley climbed into the back of the car where Amber and Tia were laughing.

"Nice going cluts." Amber said trying to hold back her laugh

"Oh yeah, my back is doing great right now, oh and look my mailbox is still standing, so everything's in place, thanks for asking." Ashley replied

"Let's get going why don't we?" Tia said while she said chuckling. With Amber sitting behind the driver's seat, Tia in the middle, and Ashley behind the front passengers seat, they all buckled back up and were off to shop til they drop.

* * *

After all the shopping they decided it would be best to go out and get something for dinner. They sat at a table and ordered their food. As they were waiting they went into a deep conversation.

"So you were adopted?" Amber questioned

"Apparently." Tia was the only one still deciding what to order.

"And you're gonna believe her?" Ashley asked

"Well, she has my birth certificate, and a certificate of adoption that was given to my parents, even DNA test..." she said without looking up, "I'll just have a burger and fries, extra fries please." she handed the menu back to the waitress and gave her a small smile.

"Wow girl, hold back on the fries, did you forget that we're going to state regionals, in three months?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I didn't forget idiot, and I still have three months to work it off." Tia replied, while Ashley and Tia were having their conversation, Amber was thinking about all the things Tia had said before about her birth mother.

"So, this woman, your _birth mother _you two just happen to meet each other after losing your parents, and she confronts you not the other way around, and you don't want anything to do with her?" Amber asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Yes and Yes, why are you asking?" Tia asked.

"Because, I lost-" Amber was cut off when the waitress came with their food, "don't worry we'll carry on later."

* * *

Tia was the last one to finish eating, she paid for all three of the meals, take away for Eddie and the boys, and also left a tip for the waitress. They hopped in the car, and Amber continued the conversation.

"Like I was saying Tia, I lost my mom and if I had another opportunity for me to have another chance at a mom, even a step-mom, I would go for it. But what I'm trying to say is that maybe God's giving you another chance at a new life, just think about giving her chance." Tia turned and looked at Amber, she saw tears starting to form in Ambers eyes.

* * *

That very night Tia couldn't get Ambers words out of her head. She tossed and turned all night. She turned and looked at the digital clock on the side table, and it indicated that it was 1.37am. Tia looked up at the ceiling, "Come on big guy, I know you're there, just let me get me some sleep. Seriously I got school tomorrow, just ten minutes at least, that's all I ask." Tia rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She was still tossing and turning she flipped onto the other side of her body and looked at the clock and it read 1.47am, she sat up and looked back up at the ceiling, "Oh real funny aye big guy." she said. "Ok, ok. I will make you a deal, I will not go to school tomorrow but instead I will spend the whole day sleeping and when I wake up, I promise I will go and I will talk to her, maybe even get to know her, but before that I gotta go for a shower, okay?" she flopped back down onto her back and rolled onto her side and she was straight out. The clock read 1.51am.

* * *

Rick turned around in his bed, in hope to cuddle into Kate, but he found that her side was empty and cold. He got up and headed to the living room. He found her on the couch, just staring at a photo. It seemed that Jim had captured a picture of Kate holding Tia seconds after giving birth to her, Kate had tears in her eyes, and now even still, she had tears in her eyes. She had lost her little girl. Again.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Rick asked while he approached her.

"What do you think Rick? I gave up my baby girl, look what that's done to me. She's the reason I'm here with you. I needed to find a new reason for my happiness, that new happiness was you, she used to be the reason I would wake up every morning, but after I gave her up. I thought my job was the reason I got up every morning, but in reality I was looking for a new reason, and then I found you and now your that reason. She's the reason I'm here with you right now." she said more and more tears streaming down her face one after the other. By now Kate was wrapped in Rick's arms.

"It's just gonna take sometime for her, she just needs to get used to the fact that she lived a life that in reality wasn't really the real truth. She just needs time, that all." Rick assured her. By then Kate had fallen asleep, Rick looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 1.51am.

* * *

**So that's that chapter, I know it's a bit short but I promise I will update. Please review it helps me write and type a lot faster. Laters x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just really in the mood to update.**

* * *

**Tia's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, I turned and looked at the digital clock and saw it was 9.34am. I stayed in bed for a little while longer and scrolled through my Facebook News Feed, and scrolled through Instagram. I saw a post of a girl from school, who had had a day out with her mom and so many thoughts ran through my mind. After that I got straight out of bed and jumped into the shower. By the time I got out of the shower it was just after ten o'clock. It took me so long to find the perfect outfit for today, I don't know why, but it felt as if today, it was basically my duty to look all pretty and dressed up. I ended up wearing some acid washed skinny jeans, a stripped cropped cami top and I decided to throw on a green drawstring jacket incase it got chilly. I laced up my Doc Martins and grabbed my winged strap handbag, I checked I had everything I needed, wallet- check, make-up bag incase of tears- check, phone- check, keys- check, diary- check and address- check. I decided to walk, as it would give me some time to think about what I would say. It really was one of the stupidest things I had ever decided to do. Seconds after I had exited the hotel I regretted my decision to walk as I was ambushed by a bunch of reporters. I decided to jump into a cab, and once I had gotten into the cab, I gave the cabbie the address.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I had quickly rung work and told Gates what had happened yesterday, she told me to take a few days off. Castle and I had woken up around nine, we had fallen sleep on the couch after I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Tia had said to me yesterday. But this morning when I woke up I found myself in the bed, so warm amd fuzzy, but yet I still couldn't get those words out of my head. Since there was no way that I was going to sleep during night, I decided that it would be best for me to go back to sleep. But in the end I still ended up crying.

* * *

**Tia's POV**

I had arrived at the building that was apparently Detective Beckett's and I went straight up to her apartment. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was almost quarter to eleven. I knocked on her door several times and waited for about five minutes. I looked up and said "Well big guy, shes not here. What to do now? Oh I know back to the hotel." Just I had finished speaking a neighbour popped her head out of her apartment. She seemed like a nice old lady to be honest.

"Can I help you dear?" she said nicely.

"Um, I'm sorry if I disturbed you but, uh, I was just looking for Detective Kate Beckett. Do you have any idea where she may be?" I asked politely.

"Well, you won't find her here. Shes barely there anymore. But why don't you come on in I'm sure she gave me her fiancé's address." she replied

"Fiancé?" I questioned under my breath.

* * *

I had stayed at the old ladys apartment longer than intended. She had told me that I look so much like Kate and I told her my story. Things started to get interesting when I asked her about her life and she had told me a story about how she moved to America when she was only a little girl. She had left Russia in hope to get away from the men that killed her father. Tears were streaming down my face by the time she had finished her story. I reapplied my make-up and bidded the old lady farewell. I took out my phone and saw that it was just past one o'clock. I got outside and hailed a cab. I gave him the address that the old lady had given me, it took awhile to get there, bexcuse when I looked down at my phone it was already past one thirty. I looked up at the building after paying the cabbie and all I could think was "WOW." I walked through the doors of the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. I selected level 14, and as I was riding up in the elevator I tied up my hair which was now dry from my shower this morning. The elevator dinged and I hopped straight off. I headed right down to number eleven. I stood there breathing in and out. I really didn't know why I was so nervous, just yesterday I wanted nothing to do with her and now, I wanted to be her perfect little angel. I eventually built up the courage to knock on the door, and seconds later I was greeted by Richard Castle.

* * *

**Rick's POV**

I heard someone knocking at the door so I got off the couch and headed towards the door. I swung the door open, and right infront of me, there she was standing there, the last person I would think of. "Tia, um, hello. Please come in." I gestured for her to come in and she smiled at me and walked into the loft.

"It's a great place you have here." she said looking around, from left to right and up and down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked her.

"Um, just water thanks." she replied. I handed her the glass of water, and she had thanked me and gave me a small smile.

"So, what brings you here Tia?" I asked her uncertain of why she was here.

"Well, I was actually hoping to talk to Detective Beckett about yesterday." she said quietly.

"Please call me Kate or whatever you'd like." A voice had popped out of nowhere, it just happened to be Kate's. I looked at her, her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying ever since I had left her in the bed.

"So, I'm just going to let you two talk this out, maybe figure out something." I said, removing myself from the room.

* * *

**So thats it for this one. I will be updating later on, only because I am going overseas this Friday. But I'll try my best update by them so yeah. Please remember to review. And yes Kate and Rick still aren't married in my fanfic yet. And also yes it was kind of rushed but I really wanted to update for you guys, so review and I hope you like it.**


	13. Let's start over

**A/N: What up y'all hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

Things started off a bit awkward for the two of them, it seemed as if they were unsure of what to do.

Kate was the one to break the silence, "Oh, please take a seat." as she gestured to the couch.

"Actually, you know what, this was a stupid idea," she placed the glass of water down and backed away, "thank you for the glass of water, but um yeah I think it's time for me to go." she said pointing towards the door

"Please Tia, I know you came here for a reason, and I think this will give me a chance to explain to you and also for us to get to know each other a bit better. Please Tia." Kate looked into her eyes, and Tia could see that Kate desperately wanted to get to know her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you why I actually came, I mean I did spend hours trying to get here. So, yeah I think I'll stay." Tia replied. Kate led her back towards the couch.

"So... ummmm. how have you been?" she asked awkwardly, she had no idea on what else to say to her.

"I've... uhh, been better. Yeah, um so what about you? Hows it been going?" she asked back, she could tell Kate wasn't doing so good but she just wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Well... I've been better as well, some days better than others. So what brings you here?" Kate asked back.

"Well, actually. I came to see you, obviously. But I wanted to apologise-" Tia was cut off by Kate's words, she held Tia's hands in hers, "Tia, you don't have to apologise for the way you reacted, you really don't." Kate said, she had noticed that Tia had just kept her eyes focused on their hands.

"No, please Kate. I really want to apologise for the way I acted, I should've listened to what you had to say to me. I think it just all got to me and its kind of the only way I knew how to react, by denying everything you had to say," Tia inhaled and looked up and Kate could see tears in her eyes, "The reason I came today was because I have a friend, her mom passed away a few years ago, and she said some thing's to me and it all kinda gave me the courage to come today, and for me, it hit me so hard and it began to make sense. But also I thought about you, and everything you had to say. But what _I'm_ really trying to say is that I really want to at least give us a try. Because I started to think things through, and I've never really given up on something without trying, so I really wanna try and make this work." Kate had tears in her eyes, and Tia didn't understand why, "But, only if you want to try and make it work, I mean if not then-"

"No, no. I think it's a great idea. I do. I'm just really happy that that's what you decided." Kate said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Silence filled the air again as the two now had nothing more to talk about. But this time it was Tia that had broken the silence.

"Um, this is a crazy thought, but uh..." she paused and took a quick breath in and continued "I thought maybe we could go out and grab a bite. You know, just us two, together. Maybe talk about a few things. I mean you won't have to pay you know. Just putting something out there." Tia felt so awkward right now.

"No. Yeah. Definitely I'd love for us go out and grab a bite. Anywhere in particular?" Kate asked, as the smile on her face grew wider and wider.

"Just at Harry's Diner. It's kind of my chill place, you know, and kinda lowkey, so no press, no reporters." Tia had gotten up and grabbed her bag. Kate was confused as to what was happening. "Are you coming?" Tia said holding the door open.

Kate looked around the room, she was still dressed in tights and a baggy top. "Me?" Tia looked at her, "Yeah, you." she replied chuckling.

"But look at me." her tears still running down her cheeks, and her hair was still a bit messy. Tia approached Kate and wiped her tears. Then she gestured for Kate to turn around. She untied Kate's hair and put up into an elegant ponytail. She then told Kate to spin back around. One word came out of Tia's mouth after Kate spun back to face her. "Perfect." was that word.

"Are you sure? I don't even have my make-up on." she said

"Yes, I am sure. Now go tell your fiancé that you're going to spend some quality time with me and then ask him if he'd like to join us." Tia commanded her. Kate kind of liked it, she felt as if she already had a relationship with her.

* * *

Kate waltzed into Rick office, happily smiling and with joy in her eyes. As she walked in Rick was sure that the outcome was positive and was glad to see her happy.

"So, how'd it go?" Rick asked getting up out of his chair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, "Well, Mr Castle. Tia would like to know if you would like to join us at Harry's Diner. She says it's her chill place, and I for one think it's a great idea, you know spending quality time with her. Getting to know her better." she said and kissed him on the lips.

"You're gonna go like that?" he asked long down at her.

"Well, for your information Mr. Castle, Tia was the one that suggested I go like this. So what do you say, wanna tag along?" she said still looking up at him

"I'd love to but I think for today it should just be the two of you. Some mother daughter time." he replied, she thanked him with a kiss on the lips. "And also because Gina's been on my case about this last chapter, needs it in by the end of next week." he continued. They pulled apart and Kate went to see if Tia was ready to go.

* * *

**Hey everybody kinda short but hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review I'd really like to know what you guys think, maybe share some ideas xx**


	14. Moments like this

**Hello everybody. Just enjoy and remember to review, please and thank you x**

The two walked into the diner, and sat at a booth that showed the view of all the buildings and skyscrapers. Tia always loved living in the city.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind coming here. It's just I really don't like five-star restaurants at all." Tia said apologetically.

"No, no it's totally fine. To be honest I don't really like restaurants myself." Kate said

"You know you don't have to agree with what I say." Tia said looking down at her phone.

"I know." Kate replied. As Tia looked back up the waiter began approaching them.

"Hey, Tia. What brings you here?" he asked and turned and faced Kate, "and who is this good looking babe?" he continued.

"Watch it Evan," Tia said after his last comment, "this is Kate and Kate this is Evan." they shook hands and exchanged hello's

"So, just the usual for you Tia?" Evan asked.

"Yup, just the usual, and what about you Kate? It's all on me." Tia asked her.

"I'll just have a crispy chicken burger and fries, with extra fries and a strawberry thick shake thanks." Kate finished giving her order and looked at Tia who looked extremely surprised.

"So that's two crispy chicken burgers and fries with extra fries and two strawberry thick shakes, on its way." Evan confirmed.

Evan went off and got their orders prepped.

"So Tia, tell me a little bit about yourself." Kate said.

Tia looked up from her phone, "Well, I play volleyball, um I'm on the varsity team, um, I don't really know what else to say." she said looking up at Kate.

"Oh, well how about I ask you a question and you tell me and then you get to ask me a question. How about that?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. What's your first question?" She said looking at Kate.

"When did you start playing volleyball?" Kate asked.

"I started playing at the age of eight, right after I quite ballet," she said looking into Kate's eyes, "Okay my turn, um, how long have you been with Rick?" she asked.

Kate looked down at her engagement ring and smiled while she played with it, "Well, we've been together for sometime now, a long while to be honest." she said looking back up, "So likes and dislikes?" she asked in a questioning tone.

"Likes; obviously volleyball, shopping, Temptation Lane, Chinese food, and winter," she took a breather and continued, "and dislikes; movie cinemas, and black licorice." she replied, "Okay back to me, what's your ideal Friday night?" she asked Kate.

"A movie and takeout, I hate going out." Kate replied smiling, "Okay... um, ever been arrested?" she asked serious tone.

"Uhhh, once, for disorderly conduct while under the influence." she said a bit disappointed in herself, "so, ever arrested a teenager for murder?" she asked Kate.

"A few times yes, and it was heartbreaking to hear their story and not cry while taking them into booking." she answered, Kate opened her mouth to say something and was cut off by Evan.

"Two crispy chicken burgers and fries, with extra fries and strawberry thick shakes." he placed their plates on the table. While they ate they talked and talked. Kate talked about her teenage years and Tia talked about moving from the city to the beachside then back to the city at the age of eleven. They talked and talked about everything. After they had finished they ordered another round of thick shakes and dessert.

After dessert things got emotional, Kate talked about her mothers murder and Tia talked about her experience with family violence and abuse. Tia had always been a quiet girl. The quiet girl of the popular clique. After Kate shared about her mother both girls had tears running down their cheeks. But when Tia told her story, Kate's heart just fell to pieces all over again.

Tia looked down at her phone when it beeped, it seemed as if Tia hadn't posted on Twitter since yesterday and people started to think she was dead.

"Wow, is that the time? Time really does fly by when your have a good time," that comment caused Kate to smile a little, to know that Tia was having a good time with her, "I should get going anyways. Thank you Kate, it's good to know I can talk to you after all these years." she said, she placed the money on the table and grabbed her bag.

"Wow wow, hold on a minute, let me drive you back to the hotel at least, I mean you paid for everything. It's the least I could do." Kate convinced her and the two jumped into the car.

The two talked and talked more and more about things that were less emotional on their way to the hotel. But once they had arrived at the hotel Tia thanked Kate for spending the day with her, "Thank you Kate for today, it's really helped, it truly has and I hope maybe sometime soon we can do this again. Thanks again" she said smiling. She jumped out of the car and Kate suggested that she walk her up to her room, "Yeah, actually I'd really like that." she replied, Kate parked the car and jumped out and locked it.

They got off at the 17th floor and headed to room 14, once in the suite Tia asked Kate if she wanted to stay awhile and she jumped at the opportunity and said yes. Kate spent the rest of the night watching a marathon of Temptation Lane with Tia snuggled into Kate's side. By the time the marathon ended both were under the covers embraced in each other's arms.

**Hope y'all liked it, please remember to review and yeah hope you liked it :)**


	15. Pinky Promise?

**A/N: Gosh it's been quiet a week... Enjoy this chapter and review I'll be updating soon x**

* * *

During the night all Kate could feel was someone moving in her arms, she looked down at the small girl lying next to her in her arms. She looked down in disbelief and rubbed her eyes for awhile. Kate just couldn't believe how beautiful her baby girl was, she began stroking the young girls hair, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Moments passed and Kate had slowly drifted off to bed, until she was awoken by some soft mumbling. She woke to see the young in her arms tossing and turning and repeating the same sentences; "No, please don't hurt me.", "Daddy no.", "Mommy make him stop." she just kept repeating and repeating. Kate then remembered how Tia had been telling her about the abuse and violence.

Tia's parents hit her for the first time when she was seven and from then on things just kept escalating to the point where Tia had run away _once. _Keyword being once. Tia had been so open about her abuse and the way she was lived.

Tia said she always hated big households and overcrowded houses, she kinda liked being alone, the only time she wasn't alone was when she with bodyguards or with Ashley or Amber. Tia never really understood the point of family, her sister was gone most the time, her dad was either out drinking or working, and her mom was just a workaholic.

Kate snapped out of her thoughts as the young girl started screaming. Screaming for someone to help her, Kate could feel the sweat on Tia's forehead. Kate lightly shook the girl, and she began tossing and turning some more, "No, don't touch me," and "Leave me alone. Please don't." she repeated several times. Kate couldn't just sit there and watch any longer.

"Tia. Tia, baby wake up, please sweetie wake up." Kate slightly shook the girl. Tia started throwing her arms around almost hitting Kate, "Tia, baby wake up, wake up honey. Sweetie it's me, it's Kate." she pulled Tia back into her arms to stop her from swinging her arms around, "Tia, wake up, wake up baby. Come on sweetie, let me see those beautiful eyes baby" she said shaking the young girl in her arms. After repeating the words to the young girl and after minutes of shacking her awake she eventually succeed.

Tia shot up with her eyes wide open. Tia began looking around the room, and then spotted Kate beside her, "Oh, Kate, um hi, I'm sorry, I- I didn't realise you were still here." she said.

"Tia honey, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, ok? I want you to know that I'm here to stay ok? Do you understand me?" she said looking deep into the young girls eyes.

"Why now Kate? You didn't want me back then, what's changed?" Tia asked as the tears began forming and falling.

"Baby, back then I was young and dumb. My mother had just been murdered and I was still mourning, when I had found out that I was pregnant with you, I knew that I wasn't going to give you the best life possible. So I gave you up for adoption, knowing that it was the best decision, not for me, but the best decision for you, and now that I found you again all I wanna do is spend more and more time with you, including right." by now Kate had tears trickling down from her eyes.

"But you gave up on me, how do I know you won't do that again?" Tia questioned as she wiped some tears with her sleeve. But as Kate was going to answer Tia looked away from her.

Kate place both her hands on Tia's shoulders, but removed one one hand and placed it on Tia's chin and lifted her head. Tia knew what Kate was doing she wanted her to look into her eyes but she just couldn't, "Tia, sweetie, look at me," Tia didn't budge, so Kate carried on, "Tia, I never gave up on you, I gave up on myself. I thought that I couldn't be a mother, at least not without my own mother there to support me," by now Tia was looking at Kate and was listening to every word, "I needed a safety net, and hell my dad was not the right person for that. But for now sweetie you have to know that I want a relationship with you, and I just need you to trust me. I promise you, I have never given up on you. It's always been me, I've always given up on myself, never you but me." she said tears now streaming down her face, Tia grabbed some tissues that were on the bedside table and pulled some out of the box and wiped away a few of Kate's tears and fixed her makeup that was running. Kate hadn't bothered to take it off before they fell asleep.

"How about we make a deal? We'll be each other's safety nets, we count and support on each other, and we remind each other never to give up on ourselves, okay?" Tia said as she held out her pinky, "Promise me that Kate." she waited for Kate to link pinkies. Kate looked down at her little finger then up at Tia's eyes and she could she really wanted this, so they linked pinkies.

"I promise." Kate said smiling, and Tia's smile just grew wider and wider. Eventually they let go of each other's pinkies and Tia looked over at the clock which showed that it was 3:47am.

"Thank you Kate, you've already been so helpful and understanding." she said as she wrapped her long arms around Kate's neck and rested the side her head on Kate's shoulder.

Kate was taken by surprise when Tia had wrapped her arms around her, but she felt so warm inside and out. Kate wrapped her arms around Tia's waist and she switched on the TV. She didn't ever want to let go of her ever, again. "Feel like watching some more of Temptation Lane?" Kate questioned.

Tia and Kate broke apart when Tia sat up looking at Kate, "Is that even a question you should be asking me?" Tia asked. Kate looked at her and chuckled and thought that Tia just reminded her so much of her mother.

The two lay down watching the television and snuggled close to each other. Soon enough Tia had dozed off, leaving Kate wide awake not wanting to fall asleep just incase Tia had another nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I think this chapter was kinda short, but I'll update very soon. remember to review :)**

**My prayers go out to those in Sydney at this moments. Kia Kaha bruh, #Pray4Sydney x**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

**So this is just an Authors Note. I am so very sorry that I haven't been giving you guys an update on this fanfic lately and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for that. I love ****_love _****this story but lately I've just had no ideas on which way this fanfic is gonna go. But trust me I am trying my bestest ( I know it's not a word ) but I do have a few small ideas now that I think about it, but I'm trying to figure out how to fit it all into the story. But don't worry I have written a little bit for the next chapter. So please forgive me for making you guys wait almost a month I know its been so long but please forgive me and I will be updating again in a few hours. So please forgive me for the wait. Stay tuned guys :) xxxx**


	17. I'm Back

**hey y'all I apologize for the long wait like I said I've got so may ideas but I have just been thinking about ways to write them into the story. I have been reading your reviews so thank you very much for your time and effort. I am so sorry that it has taken me almost a month to update but I promise to bring you another update ASAP.**

* * *

The next morning Kate had awoken and saw that Tia had left the bed, she panicked but soon heard the shower turn on. As Tia was in the shower Kate texted Rick and asked him to drop by with some fresh clothes so that she could go into work. He sent a quick reply back saying that he would be there in twenty minutes.

Meanwhile Kate decided to go down to her car and get the case files. By the time she had gotten back Tia was still in the shower.

She opened up the case file and began reading through it again. The COD, the possible murder weapon, and the alibis from Tia, bodyguards, drivers, and gardeners. All had solid alibis and none had been acting suspicious. By the time Kate had finished re-reading notes Kate heard the shower turn off and she shut the file. A few moments later there was knock at the door, she looked at the clock and saw it hadn't even been ten minutes since she had texted Rick. She pondered about who could possibly be at the door. She was about to get out of the chair when she heard Tia calling from the bathroom.

"Just a sec!" Tia called out from the bathroom. Kate remained seated, as she thought that she should just leave it to Tia. A few minutes later Tia came out of the bathroom dressed in full school uniform, she was wearing navy blue skirt that ended above her knees, with black pantyhose, she was wearing a navy blue jersey with a logo on it coloured yellow, there was a lion, standing on two legs and just beside the lion were four stars, and underneath the logo it read 'Manhattan Girls Grammar School', "Oh morning Kate." she said as she ran by on her way to answer the door.

Kate followed Tia to the door and had gun at the ready just incase. As Tia opened the door Kate began pulling out her weapon slowly. As Tia opened up the door Kate could see a middle-aged man standing infront of Tia with a gym bag that looked familiar. She swore that she had seen the bag somewhere. She thought to herself about where she may have seen it, and she clicked. The crime scene.

"Kate, this is Eddie. He's the head of security and also my godfather." Tia introduced him

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Beckett." Eddie said as he held out his hand

Kate shook Eddie's hand and then pulled it away, "Actually it's Mrs Castle now." she said nicely as she put up her left hand to show him the ring

"Oh well, I guess congratulations are in order." he replied

"Yeah, so anyways... I'm gonna be late for school so um I have to go. But feel free to order anything from room service and yeah." she said as she waved to Kate

"Wait." Kate called out before Tia headed for the door, "Here's my number," she said handing a card to Tia, "Look call if you need anything, and I mean _anything _night or day. If you want maybe you could come down to the precient after school." Kate suggested.

"Thanks Kate." she said as she took the card from Kate. "I'd love to come after school but I have to go to the gym and I told my coach that I was in the mood for a little friendly game of volleyball." she replied, "But um I promise I'll give you a call." she said as she pulled on her school blazer.

"Okay, well you have a great day at school and remember you call if you need anything." Kate said, she placed both hands on Tia's shoulders and looked at her all dressed in her uniform. She pulled her into a tight embrace, and felt Tia hug her back. Tia pulled away and saw a sad look on her face.

"Hey, um I have a crazy idea." Tia said

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Kate asked

"Maybe you could drop me off to school on your way to work. I mean if it's all good with you but I understand if not." Tia suggested

"No no no, I'd really like to drop you off to school. If that fine with Eddie."

"Of course it is right Eddie? I mean you can take the day off." Tia suggested

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with it, it'll give you guys sometime together." Eddie replied

"Well Rick's coming by with some clothes for me, so I'll ask him to bring some breakfast as well." Kate said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go back home and have some rest, but you take care. Okay?" Eddie told Tia

"Okay, you get some rest." Tia replied as she gave Eddie a hug on his way out and she shut the door.

"So I'm just gonna have a shower if that's okay." Kate said

"No that's totally fine. Oh and feel free to use my straightener, curler, blow-dryer, make-up, anything you find in there." Tia replied

"Thanks." Kate said as a smile appeared on her face. She was starting to have such a great time with Tia.

* * *

After ten minutes of playing games on her phone, she heard a knock on the door. She looked towards the bathroom door and she could still hear the water from the shower running. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Rick staring into the peep hole from the other side, she chuckled and unlocked the door for him.

"Hi Rick." she welcomed him in

"Why goodmorning Tia. How are you doing?" Rick asked as he walked through with coffee, bagels, bear claws, and muffins. Tia saw the bag and looked from the bag to Rick's face and her smile grew wider and wider.

"Is that?" she asked

"Food? Yes it is" Rick answered,

"Go for it kid" he continued as he held out the bag for her

"Oh my gosh, The Coffee Club food, thank you so much. I have not had this in weeks. Oh my god thank you Rick. You do not know how thankful I am." she said hugging Rick.

"You're very welcome." he said chuckling as he looked down at the young girl. She let go and headed to the table that was set in the other room. Rick stood there looking into space.

"You gonna join me Rick? Or you just gonna stand there?" she asked jokingly.

He shook his head and headed to sit at the table with Tia. After she pulled all the food out of the bag she stopped.

"Maybe we should wait for Kate." Tia suggested

"Oh yeah, we probably should huh." Rick replied, just as he finished speaking he heard the shower turn off. Rick got out of his seat and grabbed the bag with Kate's clothes in it and went to the bathroom.

"Hey babe, it's me. I got your clothes." he said as he knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked." Kate replied, he opened the door and standing at the sink was Kate, wrapped in just a towel, as she was applying some makeup.

"Hey beautiful." he said wrapping his arms around Kate's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey babe." she replied as she turned to face him. With no warning Rick pulled Kate closer to him so that their was no gap left between them. Their lips locked, Rick continuing to spear his tongue between her lips. He pulled apart and his lips now attacking her neck.

"God, I missed you last night." Rick said as he continued.

"I missed you too babe. But we can't do this right now. My daughters in the other room." Kate whispered as Rick began pulling apart.

Their lips connected one more time and once they pulled apart Rick left to let Kate get ready.

* * *

About another ten minutes later Kate came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with her makeup applied. She watched as Tia and Rick interacted. Rick was saying how fascinated he was when he saw Tia's room filled with awards and trophies. Kate began making her way to the table and they both turned their heads and looked at her.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Tia asked

"Yes I did indeed. Thank you for letting me use the bathroom and everything in it." Kate thanked her

"Oh yeah, it's totally fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay... So why don't we get eating, seeing as Tia has to be at school in twenty minutes." Rick suggested.

"Oh shot, your totally right. Come Tia let's get to it, your gonna be late if we don't start eati-" Kate was cut off when her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and it was Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"Hey Beckett. We may have a lead but we need you and Castle down here."

"I'm sorry Ryan but can it wait?"

"Sorry Beckett, I'm afraid it can't."

"Ok we'll be there soon." Kate said. She hung up and turned to Rick. "That was Ryan, he said they've got a lead but they want us down at the precient now." she said looking at Rick

"Well you can go now, and I'll stay Tia and I can drop her off to school as well." Rick suggested

"Are you sure?" Tia asked him

"Yeah. I'm one hundred percent sure of it." he answered

"Okay that's that," she said grabbing her keys, "but I really wanna come watch your volleyball game tonight if it's okay?"

"Yeah that's totally fine." Tia said smiling.

"Okay so sounds like a plan." she said walking over to Rick and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked over to Tia who got out of her chair. Kate had her arms open ready to give Tia a hug. The young girl practically ran into her arms. Tia rested her head against Kate's chest while Kate rested her chin on top of the young girls head. The two pulled apart when Tia's phone started buzzing out of control. She turned to pick up her phone and read the text message.

_Ah mothers and daughters aren't they just the greatest relationships. If I were you I'd keep her close. Watch out I'm back again boo._

Tia's heart started pumping a thousand times faster. She didn't have a clue on who it could be, but it scared the living crap out, maybe it was him, the one stalking her and her family. Either way they never found out who that was.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked

"Oh yeah yeah. It's just Amber, telling me she's gonna be late to school. On her first day. Typical huh." Tia lied

"Okay then, you have a great day at school." she said running out the door.

* * *

**So this is the latest chapter, so thank you thank you thank you for staying with me. So thanks a bunch guys I promise once I have my ideas put out in the story I will update for you guys. But until then. Enjoy&amp; review xxx**


	18. Rivals

**Hello beautiful people :) I apologise for not updating. I havn't had enough ideas flowing through my brain, so right I'm just gonna start typing and see where it leads me. I think another reason I havn't been updating with either of my fanfics is because of school its just been crazzzzy its my fourth year of high school or college as we say here in New Zealand so please bare with me right now. But please please know that I will try my best to update for you guys as soon as possible when I do have the time. And also because alot of you guys have been reviewing and saying you NEED more and I won't let you guys down xx**

* * *

It was creeping closer to the end of school and Tia couldn't wait for it to all be over. She just wanted school to end now. She desperately wanted to get back on the volleyball courth as soon as possible. She had so much anger bottled up inside of her and volleyball was just one of best ways to release all of that anger.

She was now sitting in her Tourism class just staring at the clock praying that 3:15 would just come now. It was now 3:00pm and she began shaking her legs as she got unpaicent. It was now 3:05pm and now she had just completely lost her concentration and just stared into space until she heard her name being called.

"Miss Hansen, is my class boring you?" the teacher

"Oh no not at all Ms Charlton. Please continue." Tia replied

"That's a warning Miss Hansen. If you're not paying attention in my class then you will definetely not pass this class." Ms Charlton spoke

Tia's keen began bouncing her legs again, growing impatient, as class went on. She got lost in her thoughts again, just after promising not to. Her thoughts were interrupted again, but this time by the bell, she rushed to get out of class but was stopped short by a voice calling out to her.

"Miss Hansen, may I speak to you for minute?" Ms Charlton called out.

"Is this gonna be like an hour long lecture, because I've gotta go straight to volleyball." Tia said back

"Miss Hansen, I'm very concerned that you're behind on the assignments in my class, all your classes in fact and I know you've been going through a rough patch and all. But I don't want you to put your future on hold." Ms Charlton

"Thanks Ms for your concern, but I'm staying on top of everything. Really, I am. I know that you've been close with my parents and all, but its time to chase _my_ dreams, not my parents dreams. But I know where to find you when I'm in need of your assistance." Tia said softly.

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this Tia, so if you need me you know where to find me like you said. But hey goodluck on your game tonight." she replied"

* * *

Tia and her team were warming up when the opposing team walked in, Tia had her back facing the opposing team when they walked and didn't take note. She didn't realise which team it was until she heard the referee call for captains to approach. Before she walked over to the referee she turned to her team mates.

"What the heck? Why didn't anybody tell me we were facing them? I thought this was a friendly game." Tia spoke up

"What coach didn't tell you?" one member spoke up

"No..." Tia thought, "Actually I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't have come if I knew we were facing them today. But its too late now, I'm here, so lets get this over with." Tia said determined, and she began to approach the referee

"Okay captains, paper, scissors, rock or home team can decide on what to do." the referee.

"Thanks ref, how bout our visiting team decides how they wanna play. You guys can serve first, just no dirty playing, all fair and clean." Tia suggested, she put her hand out for the opposing captain to shake her hand. And she did.

"So that's that, visitors will serve first, reminder that this is a three set game, maybe even more if need be to find our winner. Court time; four-one or three-two?" the referee asked.

"MGGS for three-two please. And by all means visitors first" Tia answered

"QPS for four-one please." Their captain said, with an evil glare in her eye.

"Okay visitors take court first for court time, visitors also serve first. You have five minutes each for court time, QPS, four-one and MGGS three-two. QPS the court is all yours." The referee told them he then shook both of their hands and let them go their seperate ways.

* * *

Court time was over and was full with many balls being spiked towards Tia. Kate and Rick had arrived when the fourth ball came flying to Tia's head. MGGS were all huddled together when the balls kept flinging their way, mainly towards Tia, but that wouldn't break Tia, she was humble, strong and she had patience. Instead she just continued to concentrated on what was happening inside the team huddle.

When it came to the home teams court time, as captain Tia had told them to stay humble and to try to keep the balls on the court unlike the other team. She also told them that they need to turn the other cheek. No matter how much Tia wanted to slap them over the head and spike them she needed to stay calm, humble and try to be an example.

* * *

The first set had started and Kate was already on the edge of her seat. Tia was on the bench and Kate had no idea why, she didn't know how volleyball worked. But she got a text from Laine letting Kate know that she and the boys were on their way to the game after finishing up with some leads. Kate thought it was a great idea because Laine had played volleyball in high school and during her college years.

Laine and the boys had arrived and Gracie was still on the bench. The score was now 14-0 to QPS. Laine and the boys approached them.

"So where's our little spiker at? Which number is she?" Laine asked

"Number nine." Kate answered

"Where am I looking I don't see a number nine on court." Laine confessed

"Shes right there, on the bench. The coach hasn't let her on yet, this is bullcrap shes the captain, aren't they like always on court to support the team?" Kate asked

"Yeah, but maybe this is the coaches strategy. You see Kate, once MGGS scores a point they will rotate Tia on, and you always want your most powerful server to serve first." They kept watching the score was now 16-0 to QPS. The opposing team served and the rally began, Kate could see Tia was on the edge of her seat. And finally MGGS had scored their first point of the set. Now it was Tia turn, she was in control.

The ref blew the whistle and indicated for Tia to serve. She had eight seconds to serve, she positioned herself to prepare for her serve. She counted down, eight... She positioned herself, seven... She tossed the ball and was caught off-guard when she heard someone from the bleachers call out to her, "Murderer!" the person called out. The referee blew his whistle twice to indicate that the game was taking a break. Both teams huddled as the referee spoke to whoever was responsible for the stunt.

"You okay Tia?" Coach asked in the huddle.

"Yeah, I'm algood. Just gotta zone them all out." She admitted

"Agreed. All you girls go out there and do what you do best." Their coach said

"Hands in," Tia breathed out. "We can't let them break us, we're a team, we stick together and we stay together, like our school says, 'Sisterhood First' we've got this." she told them. "Team on three. One, two, three..."

"TEAM!" they all rejoiced, they broke the huddle and headed back on court, where the ref blew his whistle and the game started back up.

Tia was standing behind the line, tossed the ball up and she swung her arm up with her hand colliding with the ball, once the opposing team received the ball. The rally began with both teams hitting the ball three time each with the third shot being a spike. The rally went on for minutes.

* * *

At the end of the second set it had been official that the set had been won by MGGS, now for the last two sets.

The third set was won by MGGS as well and was calmer than usual. The final score for that set was 19-25 to MGGS. As for the fourth and final set, it was just as intense. The crowd was going wild. Laine was on the edge of her seat, the boys' eyes were glued on the game, but as for Kate she was starting to worry about this being too much for Tia. She watched on as her daughter began setting the balls to the outside front, and once rotation was set again, that was when Tia knew it was time to step up her game three points away from ending this game. She got down low as she could, the score now being 12-9 to MGGS.

Their rival team lost that point and now it was all up to Tia's serves. She tossed the ball and hit it over. "Two more points" Tia thought to herself, "Just two more," her serve was over, the crowd was going crazy, she was losing focus, her eyes were beginning to blur, but she carried on anyway, the rally carried on for another two minutes, it finally ended when Tia's eyesight became clearer, she ran from the back court up to the front and spiked the ball. The ref blew the whistle for the final point. And again Tia took her spot behind the line and served it over, "This rally was way more intense", Tia thought to herself, girls were diving everywhere, luckily they all had knee pads. Tia had had enough, she was tired and she could tell all the girls were tired. She called out to the girls, telling them the plan in a secret code they created at a sleepover. They all replied with a response in the secret code. Laine, Kate and the boys were confused by this and had no idea what to think until they saw one girl dig, another do an outside set and then they saw Tia run from back court to front and spiked the ball... _Hard_. So hard it that it hit the opposing captains face. The ref blew the whistle and signaled that the game was over. They huddled in, cheering and jumping until Tia told them to bring the noise down a notch, "Guys, what have I always said, stay humble." She told them. Once they did their cheers they did a round of high fives. They hit the locker room and had showers.

* * *

Meanwhile Kate, Laine and the boys waited for Tia. She finally came out when at least half the team had gone home. She walked out with two next to her. One being Amber and the other one being a girl that Kate had never met. Tia turned the corner and saw them all sitting and talking amongst each other, she looked up and had a huge smile on her face, to be honest she didn't really believe them all when they said they were coming to watch her play. She approached them and greeted them all. She told them she was going to go grab a bite to eat with the girls and ask if they wanted to join, Tia's one condition being that if they were to come they would have to eat. The boys all agreed, but as for Kate and Laine, they were very hesitant when it came to agreeing but once Espo and Rick persuaded them there was no turning back.

* * *

**OHMYGOSH y'all do not know how looooong I've been waiting to finish this chapter I'm soooo happy rn. Love y'all remember to review, LOL by the way I just came back from volleyball training haha (:**


	19. Returned

**Tbh last chapter was a bit disappointing for me, but I really wanted to update for you guys. So in advance for an grammar mistakes or punctuation.**

* * *

Tia woke up the next morning in Ambers room. It was Saturday and her legs were aching from the game last night. She woke almost at the same time as Amber and they went to their morning training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate and Rick had gotten an early start to their day and went off to the precient. There they started again after all their leads led to dead ends.

"Ok boys do we have anything new on the case? _Anything _at all?" Kate asked.

"Well we looked into Bracken's finances and it showed that he had wired just over fifty thousand dollars into an off-shore account. We looked into it and the account he wired it to is under the name 'Ed Turner'" Esposito announced

"Okay, you and Ryan look into the database for him and see what you get." Kate order

"Thats the thing, theres hundreds of records of an Ed Turner, so many that the last Ed Turner born was born a week ago." Ryan spoke up

"Guys seriously I don't care we just need to find this Ed Turner who is the owner of this account." Kate said

"Okay boss we'll get onto it." Ryan said, he and Espo then walked off to their desks.

"Don't you think your being a little too hard on the boys?" Rick suggested

"Castle, I'm doing this for Tia. For her safety and for her to be able to walk around without having to look over her shoulder every second of everyday." Kate said raising her voice.

"Kate, please just hear me out." Castle waited for a response but only got a look from her, and knew that that was his queue to speak up, "I know its been hard for you to rekindle a relationship with your daughter by finding her this way, and all you want to do is keep her safe. But from experience you can't protect your children from everything, no matter how much you try. All you really can do is pray that they will make the right decision so that they will keep themselves safe."

"But Castle what if protecting her, gets her physically hurt. What then?" Kate sniffed.

"I can guarantee you that with you, that wouldn't happen to her. Well not deliberately that is." Castle replied. Kate wiped her tears away and looked Rick in the eyes.

"Thank you Castle. For being here with me and for me." Kate replied

"Always." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"Shit was that hardcore training or what?" Tia breathed.

"If thats the kinda training coach is gonna make us do when he's pissed off. I don't know what he's gonna make us do when we finally lose a game."

"I know right. I don't even know why he's so pissed for." Tia said.

"He's just being a di-"

"Hansen! Ass over here now." Coach Brady called out.

Tia walked over with her water bottle in hand, more sweat dripping down her forehead ever step she took closer to him.

"Yes coach," she said so frightened.

"I hear you're thinking about moving schools, which means a change in teams. Is this true?" The coach questioned.

"What? Where did you get this from?"

"Well some media people approached me about it. They told me your birth mother was taking you into her care."

"Are you serious?" Tia said shockingly, "Look I'm done with parents to be honest. My foster parents, adopted parents and seriously I don't even know about my birth parents they gave me up once, how do I know she won't she just won't dump me somewhere else again." She said looking into her coaches eyes. "Can we just get back to training?" She asked.

"Sure," he said before blowing his whistle, "Everybody breaks over!" He shouted out.

* * *

"You're her social worker, you're meant to be helping her not forcing her to a place where she doesn't want to be." Kate screamed down the line.

"I'm sorry but until test results and the birth certificate is confirmed I cannot place Tia under your care until further notice."the social worker was very hesitant about placing Tia in Kate's care.

"Seriously thats all you can do for her?" Kate questioned

"I'm sorry detective but I'm doing my absolute best." Sara replied

Kate took a few deep breaths, "Okay, well thank you. We'll keep in touch." Kate said as she hung up the phone. Kate walked out of the hallway and into the bullpen.

"So boys do we have anything on the name Ed Turner yet?" Kate asked.

"Well we did some research and the name Ed Turner is an anagram for the word returned. We're not entirely sure about what it is but-"

"I know what it is." Castle spoke up. "Its Tyson. Tyson and Bracken working together that is what it is. I remember seeing the name Ed Turner under an alias for Tyson." Castle continued.

"If this it is Tyson and Bracken behind this murder, I want Tia as close as possible to me. I'm not taking any chances at all this time." Kate spoke.

* * *

**So yay! That chapters done, I'm not really happy about because it took me so looong to write and I'm a bit upset with myself since I've let you guys down with both the fanfics I've been writing and I just hate school so much. This is all I can think about during school. But anyways I updated and thats one thing to be happy about. Stay choice readers ;) Also before gap, I serious am having second thoughts about Tias name and I'm thinking about making a change and changing it to Kat. Only because I think it would suit better. Just let me know what you think about that and this chapter in the reviews. Laters x**


	20. Authors Note --

Hey guys just a short A/N, I am continuing with both my fanfics. It is gonna take awhile because someone from school stole my phone-.- yup thats Wellington schools for yah. Basically I've always kept my fanfics on my phone notes because most of my ideas just seem to appear when I'm at school or like just on the bus. So please bare with me while I try my best to re-write the last chapter I had planned. But thank you for being patient. Just hold on for awhile longer with me please guys. Have a great Sunday/Saturday :)


	21. Attack

**Please review my lovelies, sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update. Sorry in advanced for any grammar errors, haven't written in awhile. So please forgive me x**

* * *

**_Kates POV_**

I walked into the break room with my phone to my ear and Castle tailing behind me. I heard the phone ring and ring continously but no one on the other end picked up. I rang a second time and I finally got an answer.

"Hello?" I heard the voice say breathelessly.

"Tia, are you okay?" I asked her, she sounded tired and exuahsted.

"Oh hey Kate, I'm fine, just finished our volleyball training. Is everything okay?" Tia sounded worried by now.

"Yeah I'm fine, Tia, its you I'm worried about." I admitted

"Why? I'm totally fine." Tia replied

"Tia I want you to stay with Rick and I from now on, I want you to be safe with us, its just this is a really dangerous case and I want you to be safe." I told her

"I don't know Kate, they told me that it wouldn't be safe. You know, me staying with you and you being a cop. I mean don't get me wrong your my birth and biological mother and I want to have a relationship with you. Thats what I told them, but they still told me that it wouldn't be ideal nor would it be safe." She replied to me and I could hear the hurt in her voice, and I could tell that the tears would start falling soon enough.

"Tia baby, where are you now?" I asked all concerned.

"I'm walking to the hotel at the moment, I'm just walking down the road near Starbucks, I might stop there to get something though." She told me

"Starbucks Manhattan? Rockefeller Plaza?" I asked

"Yeah that one." She replied to me

"Okay, you go in and you wait there for me okay? And you don't talk to anyone do you hear me?" I told her.

"Yes mother, don't you worry a bit." Tia said sarcastically. I knew it was her being sarcastic but I couldn't get over the fact that she called me 'mother.' I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Tia's voice speak up again. "Kate, are you still there?" she asked me. But this time I detected some fear in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry sweetie I'm still here, I'll be there as soon as possible, don't you worry where are you now?" I asked.

"I'm still on the same street, I'm a few minutes from Starbucks." She replied back to me.

"Okay, you go over to Starbucks and you go in and you wait for me to get-" I was cut off by a car screeching, a door sliding open, and very loud footsteps. "Tia? Are you still there? Baby, please answer me." I said desperately. I listened carefully to the other line and hear muffled noises and heavy breathing I put it on speaker, so that Rick could hear it. I pulled him out of the break room and we went to see Tori.

"Hey Tori, do you think you can trace this ongoing call for me, I need an address now." I asked her

"Yeah just give me the number and I'll keep in contact with you and Rick using his phone." she told me. While we were still on the phone with Tia we heard her call out my name and it just gave me the urge to find her and just wrap her in my arms and never let anyone hurt her.

"Thanks Tori." I said as I walked out, " I stopped by Ryan and Espo on my way, "Guys, follow us, Tia's in trouble." I commanded, they quickly understood how much she means to me and gave me a quick nod and followed us down to the car.

* * *

**_Tia's POV_**

I was on the phone talking to Kate, when I suddenly felt the urge to check my hair and my make-up, again. It was the third time since I had left school. I started to notice that there had been this guy following me ever since I had left school. It was weird but then again it could've been a coincidence. I started making random turns while I was on the phone talking to Kate. I started to stray away from where I was supposed to meet her, now that I was making random turns. I think the guy behind me sensed that I knew something about him was off, because after a few randoms turns his pace started to fasten. I got worried when Kate suddenly gpt quiet on the other end, I was never one to admitt something like this but I was scared. I wanted Kate to get here now. Just as Kate began to speak up again, I was about to cross the road, until a dark coloured van suddenly stopped in front of me. I thought that I was too busy on the phone to be focusing on the walk way and the empty roads, but once the door of the van slid open, I knew for sure it wasn't my fault that I had almost gotten run over.

I could hear Kate giving me instructions to do with going to Starbucks and then all of a sudden she became so worried, obviously she must have heard the chaos going on on my end of the line, I decided to put the phone on speaker and Kate spoke up again after I had heard a gasp and a long pause. "Tia? Are you still there? Baby, please answer me." I heard her say. But because I was caught off guard, they had caught me, but I wasn't going down without a fight at all.

I fought and fought, the man following me tried to hold me down, while the other man tried to inject something into me. I hated needles, so there was no way in hell I was going to let them put that thing in me. My skin met with the sharp point, he injected a quarter of the tube into my blood, he had stopped a quarter of the way when I started to kick and scream.

"Kate! Help! Please Kate help me! Kate!" I started screaming into the phone. I grunted in frustration as I tried my best to fend off my attackers. "Get- the hell- off of me." I screamed out and kicked him in the groin, he didn't flinch a bit, he just groaned and got more mad. I had another attack move that I was taught, but it was bound to either break my nose or give me some sort of head injury.

I had made my choice while I was fighting him and scratching his face constantly. I had to time my move prosically. The driver of the van was yelling at the men to hurry up, but the other man thought I was just going to give up so he laid back a bit on hurting me. While this was all happening I could hear Kate calling out to me for the other end of the line, thats the one thing that was keeping me going. The fact that I had someone like Kate who actually cared for me surprised me to be honest. I knocked myself out of my thoughts when I saw one of my attackers get distracted by something out of ordinary.

Suddenly I heard Kates voice reappear, "Tia, baby, I'm almost there, okay? You hold in there for me, okay baby? I'll be there soon." I heard her say. "Just stay on the phone, sweetie. Take your phone wherever you go, okay baby. Stay with me okay?" Kate continued to speak.

"Get her in. Now!" The driver called out.

"I'm trying to get her in." The masked figure replied. He lifted me up off the ground and he started walking to the van thats when my screams became louder and louder and my cries for Kate became more desperate.

* * *

**_Kates POV_**

As we got closer to the location we heard Tia's attackers become more agressive over the phone. We kept hearing them yell at her.

"Calm down girly, or else your mother gets whats coming to her," we heard him say. "This is all your mothers fault anyway, yours as well, showing that tape to her was not an ideal decision at all. You little bitch." He screamed at her. It sounded as if she wouldn't calm down and thats when I heard the sound of a fist coming into contact with a body.

"Tia, baby, I'm on my way okay? Stay in there baby." I cried out over the phone. I drove faster and faster as we got closer to the scene. I didn't realise it but Tia's phone was located at the entrance of an alleyway not far from Starbucks Manhattan. But thats not what worried me, it was the fact that this very alleyway was the same alleyway my mother was murdered in. I knew I couldn't let the facts get to me, I had to save my daughter. Even if it killed me, I had to. No, I needed to. God, if I lose her I swear I would never forgive myself for what happens to her. I know I gave her up once, but seeing her that first day and then finding out she was my flesh and blood made me want to go back and never let her go, especially all that hurt shes has gone through with her adopted parents and her family.

Right now she was putting up a damn good fight, but I could hear her suffering and getting punched harder and harder throughout the struggle, and the sounds automatically made me break inside.

I turned onto the street of the scene and down the street is where I saw it all, he was on top of her fighting and she was coming back twice as hard. As soon as I turned the corner and they heard the sirens they rushed to get her into the van and they began lifting her off the ground.

I sped faster and made it just in time as the gunshots started up. Tia had gotten tired and I could see she only had a little bit of energy left in her, but she was using all that she had left in her. Thats when I saw the syringe appear while I was timing the shots. Seconds later, Tia's eyes widened at the appearance of the syringe. She began to cry out to me, "Kate! Help me! Kaaaaate!" she screamed as the syringe got closer to her skin. She let out a high pitched scream, as he injected the fluids into her body. Her fight was over by now, the drugs had kicked in straight away. But now was my time, time to fight for my baby.

Gunshots were still going when Ryan, Espo and backup showed. I had already hit the driver, now there was the guy in the back of the van and guy who injected the fluids into her. Several more shots rang out until Espo hit the guy that was in the back.

The last man standing had Tia held close to her and I could see she was barely breathing. He stepped from behind the van holding her to his chest. "Stand down guys." I said immediately. I walked forward to him and surrendered my weapon, "Please. Just take me, but please leave my daughter." I begged him.

He held her up closer to his face, the site of him even near her made me cringe. I wanted to be the only one right now holding her. She had passed out by now, and she was unconsious. He pulled her away from him, and he threw her to the ground. He grabbed his gun from his waistbelt and pointed it his head, we heard a loud bang and then his limpless body dropped to the ground.

I immediately ran over to Tia who was lying on the ground, while Ryan and Espo checked the others for pulses, but they were all goners. "Call a bus!" I yelled out to everyone. I held her to my chest and whispered soothing words to her. I felt her wiggle in my arms and I looked down at her small body, her hazel brown eyes squinted open and she spoke.

"You did come for me." She whispered

"I told I would and I promised you that, so why wouldn't I?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I love you." She said like a tiny four year-old. I gushed at the sound of her saying that, but yet again it must've be the drugs kicking in. She faded in and out of consciousness when the ambulance finally got here. They hooked her up straight away to an IV tube and put her in the back.

"Are you a relative of the patient, detective?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, shes my daughter, can I ride with her?" I asked.

"Of course you can, she'll need you there." He admitted.

"Okay, thank you so much." I said to him as I jumped into the back before telling Castle to pick up a few things from the condo and the hotel.

* * *

**_Tia's POV_**

My body felt weird, it was like it was going into shutdown mode. I could hear everything that was happening around me, beeping noises, sirens, and even Kates voice. I tried my best to keep awake but my best efforts weren't enough. Man, were these fluids were really kicking in, and they were strong. Moments later, I just felt myself shutdown completely and as much as I wanted to fight I was just so tired and I couldn't get myself or my body to keep up the fight. The last words I heard were, "Baby, its me, I love you okay. Please keep fighting." And once she spoke those words I knew I couldn't go down without at fight.

* * *

**_Kates POV_**

The ride to the hospital was short and fast. Which was good seeing as paramedics had told me that Tia was in for the fight of her life. Straight away, they rolled Tia on the stretcher and took her straight to ICU. An hour past by when Rick finally got here, and yet another half hour past when the doctor came out.

"Family of Katiana J." He called out, we stood and we walked over to him. "And what is your relationship with the patient?" The doctor asked me.

"I'm, uh, I'm her, her mother. Can you just please tell me whats going on?" I asked him.

"It seems as if you daughter was injected with steroids and was close to overdosing," I gasped when he told me, but I could tell he wasn't finished, "Your daughter is very lucky to be alive right now, while we tried to get the fluids out of her system, she experienced a severe seizure in which resulted in us having to take to get an xray performed incase she had epilepsy, which fortunately she doesn't. She just had an allergic reaction to the near overdose which is perfectly normal. We did have to also take her into surgery for her injuries." He stated. I tried to take it all in as he spoke.

"And how is she now? After the surgery?" I asked him.

"Shes doing fine now, but she has two fractured ribs, one of which chipped and that little part of the rib got caught in her lung and punctured it, causing us to have to operate on that part of her body. But what also concerned me were the more minor injuries, that looks like she had suffered from her younger years growing up. I do know of her current situation with her adoptive parents so I must let you know that she has severe bruising in many parts of her body, some parts that I can't imagine how they got there." I stared in shock as he told me and I couldn't let myself breakdown, not just yet.

"Can I see her? Please?" I begged.

"Yes, of course you can. But just to let you know because of her injuries, the near overdose and her current state we decided it was best for us to put her into a Medically Induced Coma because the drug injection did begin to effect her brain functioning." He said as we began walking to her room, "We have also put a tube down her throat, this is to help her with her breathing while she is deep in her coma after what happened to her lungs. But please follow me." We kept walking, my hand intertwined with Ricks. "Shes just through that door, press that button the wall if you need anything." He explained.

"Thanks doc." Rick spoke up, the doctor walked away and Rick could sense I was nervous and on the verg of tears, "Hey whats wrong?" He asked as he looked me in the eye.

"Its just, I can't help but think that shes lying there like that because of my actions, I mean Rick didn't you hear that phonecall, most of it was my fault, all of it was my fault. God Rick, if she doesn't make it I will never forgive myself for it." I blabbed on.

"Hey, stop thinking like that, this isn't your fault at all so don't you start. Okay? Lets just go in there and see how shes doing." He said, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her, all I would see would be guilt and pain, all caused by me. "Kate, stop it, its not your fault, it'll be fine, she'll be fine. Hell, we all will, but just give it time okay?" He said as our fingers reintertwined. My hand was clutched onto the door and I opened the door. I let go of Ricks hand and rushed off to my daughters bedside. She took her daughters had and whispered comforting words.

"Hey sweetie, its me, its Kate. Maybe you can't hear me, maybe you can. But I just want you to know that I love you so much. From the very moment I first laid eyes on you , I knew you would always be my baby. But I loved you from the very first time I heard your heartbeat inside of me. But that day I gave you up was the hardest day, and I still think about it to this very day. I have many regrets but giving you away was the biggest regret, seeing you that day I wish I was the one who raised you all those years ago, but I knew that if I raised you I wouldn't have been able to give you the oppurtunities that you have today." I paused for a minute amd realised I was now baling my eyes out and it was all out of my control but I continued. "Please baby, I know you can fight this, I just know you can." I said to her as I squeezed her hand and rested my head on her hands.

* * *

The days past by, three to be exact and still Tia hadn't woken. I would stay with her every night and visit her on my lunch breaks. Gates suggested I take time off, but I just couldn't I needed to find the people behind the attack. We obviously knew it was Bracken but without evidence we had nothing at all. I was filling out paperwork when I heard a moan coming from Tia's direction. I looked up from where was sitting and I could see she was struggling to open her eyes. I rushed over and pressed the button to alert the doctor.

"Hey baby, its me. The doctors on his way so you stay tight, okay?" I said as I held onto her hand, there was no response from her just her struggling to open her eyes.

"You pressed the button, Mrs Castle?" The doctor said unaware of the current situation.

"Yes doctor, my daughter is awake." I told him.

"Oh wow, okay." He said as he approached the young girl and a young nurse followed him in. "Tia, I'm Dr. Young, Nurse Teresa is going to remove this tube okay, so you need to give us a big cough and then she will remove it, squeeze my hand if you understand." He said and waited for a response. While her hand was still intertwined with mine she squeezed both her hands. She took in a deep breath and exhaled with a cough and the nurse immediately removed the tube. She coughed and coughed as a result of the tube being removed. Dr. Young and Nurse Teresa exited the room a few moments after, but before they did they talked to me about her recovery and medication she would have to take and I nodded in understanding.

I walked back to the bed and sat down in the leather chair. I could tell that Tia had gone back to sleep and she was now awake, no longer in her previous condition but now just asleep. I knew she would pull through. She after all was a Beckett.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT SOOOOO LONG. There shouldn't be any excuses but yes I am so sorry. I've been overseas at the moment in Samoa(My home country) and I had the time of my life and seriously so sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't forget about you guys so please forgive me. And remember to review :P x**


	22. Hospital

Thank you allllll for the reviews. Thanks a bunch to the reader who suggested for me to include Alexis, I will be including her in an upcoming chapter, if she isn't in this chapter. But I'll definetely be looking for somewhere where I can add her into a much more stable part of the storyline.

* * *

For the next few hours Kate never left Tia's side. She stuck with her daughter side by side, she clutched her daughters hand tightly and fell into a deep sleep that she very well needed.

Kate was suddenly awoken when she felt her hand being squeezed. The grip on her hand had loosened and a few seconds later she felt her hand being squeezed again, but this time tighter. She shot up from her sleep, and looked at her daughter who was now thrashing in her sleep. She head moving from left to right, she began kicking her legs uncontrollably. The machines around her began beeping and going off, her heart monitor, was going out of control. Kate reached for the button on the wall to get a nurse and seconds later the nurse came rushing in and right behind followed the doctor.

* * *

**Kates POV**

Dr. Linden rushed right to Tia's side checking her IV line, and all other monitors surrounded around Tia. I could tell he had no clue of what was happening. "Whats going on?" I asked him.

"We're not too sure, what just happened before we walked in?" Dr. Linden asked me.

"I don't know, she was thrashing around in her sleep one moment, the next all these monitors just started going off." I answered, that was when Tia's grip on my hand loosened, but she was still holding on. She began shaking uncontrollably and I had no idea what was happening.

"Doctor, whats happening now?" I asked him.

"Shes having a seizure. I'm sorry Detective Beckett, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We'll be out shortly. You need to go, I can't have you in here at the moment. It won't any good for your daughter when she wakes." He said to, hell, I was not move. I was not leaving my baby girl, ever again. "Detective, I'm sorry but you need to leave right now. Nurse please escort her out." He continued. I saw a nurse walking towards me and she told me something about Castle but I couldn't hear over the noise of my daughter heart monitor making that noise that every mother dreaded. Then I heard the Dr. Linden. "Her stats are dropping fast. Get me a defibrillator and have-" thats when he caught my eye and saw me there, I could see the determination in his eyes, and I could tell he was promising me that he would do anything to help save her. So I willingly walked out to the waiting room, where I was met with Rick. I froze for the slightest second before running into his arms and letting all my emotions come out.

After what felt like a thousand years, Dr. Linden finally came out of Tia's room. I escaped from Ricks embrace and stopped right in front of Dr. Linden. "Please, please tell me shes okay." I let out.

"Detective, she is fine. She is awake and asking for you, but first the nurses are just in there with her checking her vitals. Maybe we should just sit down for this." He suggested.

"No! I need to see my daughter." I said determined to see her alive, awake and breathing.

"Detective please, there is a few things I would like you to understand about your daughter which is very important." He told me.

"I don't understand, can't this wait until after I've seen my daughter." I tried to reason with him.

"After you walk through that door, she won't want you to leave her side, trust me Detective. And also Tia wouldn't want me to tell you about this." He let out, and I knew now.

"Okay, but please call me Kate." I said steadily.

"Okay, please follow me into my office." He lead us in where there were two chairs opposite his. "Please sit." He said as we sat down and moved out chairs closer to his desk.

"Now, what is it about Tia that you want us to know." I asked.

"Well, you may not know this, but I have been Tia's doctor since the day she was officially adopted by the Hansen's, I'm also her uncle. When Tia was four when she broke her first bone, her left arm. She went flying off of a swing, and the first question she asked when she came in was, 'When can I go back on the swing?' When she was six, they were involved in a car accident, maraciously, Tia escaped with just a few stitches. Over her life time she has come in about seventeen times, rollen ankles, minor breathing problems, wrist fractures, you name a bone she was bound to had broken it or at least injured it. But the worst case she came in with, was when she was nine. One day, she and two of her friends were walking home, when they were all kidnapped after school. Elizabeth and Donald didn't believe in paying ransums. Yet the other two girls parents just wanted to get their daughters back. It wasn't that they didn't have the money at the time. They wanted to attack this monster head on, bring them down and get her back. The two girls only had minor injures, because they were held hostage for about three days. But Tia, she was held hostage for almost a month, twenty-four days to be exact. I know because my daughter was one of those girls, Mary. Her, Tia, Amber, and Ashley are still to this day best friends, even after what happened. When we had found Tia, she had been beaten, tortured, she went unfed for days, maybe weeks, she was dehydrated, she was weak and she had no memory of what happened. Her brain just shut out all the events. Up until now, no one has told her the truth about that event, but now I guess recent events have brought those memories back up for her. She asked me about what happened six years ago when she woke up and shes going to need help understanding those events a little more." He said, as I sat there shocked by each word that came out.

"So has she ever experienced any trauma at all?" Rick asked as I was still sitting there in shock.

"She had a seizure back in the room before Kate left, also know as a phychogenic nonepileptic seizure. Which is more of a mentally related seizure, its a really uncomfortable topic for all patients, it can also be very frustrating for patients as well, both diagnosis and when it comes to trying to manage the seizure, and so right now I think that her body is telling her shes had enough and frankly, I think shes been through a lot lately, so I see why these seizures have occured. The passing of her immediate family, the recent events and now shes remembering her past kidnapping. The other girls didn't suffer as much as Tia because they were only held hostage for a couple of days. Tias case was still much more advanced because of her heart. In ways, she had suffered-"

"Wait. What about her heart?" I asked cutting off his next sentence.

"When we had finally tracked down the people responsible for the girls kidnapping, Will and Donald took it upon themselves to go and rescue Tia and bring down those responsible. The kidnappers knew they were coming and at that moment they tracked them down to the docks. Tia was held at gunpoint, we didn't realise it but the kidnappers had a snipper disguised as NYPD, they were so close to getting to her without her getting harmed. But that snipper aimed straight for her and shot her in the chest. Shes always thought that that mark was from a piece of glass that flew into her from the car accident. But shes finally understanding everything now, because of these events." Dr. Linden said.

"She was the missing Hansen girl?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, yes she was. Most people usually had her confused for her sister, Kristina. Tia always looked much older because of her height, people would ask her about the kidnapping and she would have no recolection of the event." Dr. Linden explained.

"We could all see that during the kidnapping and after the kidnapping it was pushing them over the edge, especially Liz. God, she was a true mother to that girl, yes, she was a workaholic, yes, she missed out on volleyball games, but the two were inseperable when they were together. Chuck in Krissy and man it was straight triple threat. As for Donald, he did everything in his power to protect those three, him and Will. They were double trouble most of the time and there were times when they would battle it out head to head. But the only thing that kept them all together was Tia. They always told me that her eyes captured their hearts from the first time they ever laid eyes on her. And I have something for you Kate, from Elizabeth herself. If they ever found you or if fate ever led you towards this certain hospital. And Kate you have no idea how thankful they are for you, you blessed them with a beautiful baby girl, they instanly fell in love with her." He said as he handed me the envelope.

"Thank you Dr. Linden," I said with tears in my eyes, "Can, can I see her now?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. We will talk more about her current and previous conditions afterwards." He said as we walked towards her room, "Also we'd like to keep her here for the next few days, maybe just a week, for observation." He continued on as he finally stopped at the door. "Please prepare yourselves, both mentally and emotionally. She may not look like herself, she is pale, she is exhausted, shes also really eager to see you Kate."

I grabbed ahold of Ricks hand and clutched it tight, "We're ready." I confirmed to him. He opened up the door revealing a very pale and sweaty Tia.

"Is it weird that she looks so much like you when you were in hospital after the shooting?" I heard Rick say.

"Does she really? Did I really look like that?" I asked him.

"I mean the hair, the skin tone, and the cheekbones. Just the features. She looks more paler than you." He admitted. I stood at the door for awhile before slowly walking towards her, slowly and steadily. I reached the side of her bed that wasn't occupied by all the machines.

She looked into my eyes and tears began flowing from her eyes. I walked closer to her and caught as she fell into my embrace. I felt her scoot over and I knew she was making space for me. This was the first time I actually felt as if I was this girls mother. I couldn't believe she was really the baby girl I gave up for adoption. I climbed onto the bed, kicking off my boots and putting up my feet. I moved into the space that was reserved for me and I could hear sobbing, I could feel tears beginning to soak my turtleneck. I promised myself to protect her no matter what, whether I had to put my life on the line or whether I had to protect her from watching over her. I will protect her no matter what.

"Shhhh, baby its okay. I'm here. I'm here. Don't you worry, baby. I got you. I got you baby." I said and repeated as she continued to sob.

"Please don't go, please don't leave me mommy. I need you, please. Don't go." She said whispering the last of her words. She called me _mommy. _She called me _mommy. _I was smiling like a fool right now but I couldn't help it.

"Hey, don't you worry baby. I am not leaving you. _Ever. _You're stuck with me for life. I'm not giving you up again, and there is no way that you are ever leaving me. _Ever. _I promise you baby. I love you so much baby. I'll never let you go. I promise." I reasurred her.

"I love you mommy." She said, sounding like a scared three year-old.

"And I love you most baby." I said as I finally heard her breathing slow down, and her sobbing stopped. I had finally realised she had now calmed down in my embrace and she was now playing with a strand of my hair. I thought about a few things in the next few moments before I spoke up again, "Baby, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" She asked softly. I pulled her closer to me, and began stroking her hair.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what the battle you're gonna be here with me to fight head on, promise me you won't run, from the battle, yes you may run from the people wanting to hurt you, and _promise _me you won't _ever _run from me, if we get into a fight I want us to talk it out, I don't want you to run off after we have an arguement and then have something bad happen to you or me. That is the last thing I want, for you to get hurt. Please baby, promise me that?" I asked her.

"And you promise not to take me away again? Or give up on me?" She asked, while still playing with my hair.

"Hey now, you look at me right now," I commanded softly as those hazel-green eyes looked up at mine. "I am not taking you anywhere, _ever. _Like I said before you are stuck with for life, and baby I need you to know that I have _never ever _given up on you. So yes of course, I promise to never take you away or give up on you. Baby, I promise." I reassured her.

"Well then, I promise to keep both our promises." She told me.

"And I too promise to keep both our promises." I said as she held out her pinky for me to link with hers. As I did I felt how cold her hands were. Freezing cold. "Baby come here, you're freezing." I said as I pulled her in closer and grabbed the extra thick blanket and covered us both with it. I placed a hand on her back and felt the drift flowing against her back, I rubbed my hand up and down her back so it would create some warmth.

"Mom, its so cold." She told me, I looked to Dr. Linden and he had a confused look on his face.

"Kat, sweets, sit up for me please?" Dr. Linden asked.

"Uncle Chris, you know I don't like being called Kat." She said giving him a glare, I chuckled at the way she looked at him. The infamous Beckett stare.

He laughed as Tia gave him that stare, "You know your always gonna be mini Kat Deluna." He said before bursting out into laughter.

"And that is why the Kat era ended, seriously, don't speak of that again." She said shooting him another glare. As he laughed again.

"Come on _Kat, _sit up for me." He repeated again.

"You are the only person who calls me Kat." She said sitting up slowly.

"I like the name Kat." I admitted.

"You do? Seriously, I've loved the name Kat since birth but the whole name meaning behind it... Yeah not so much."

"Why? Whats the meaning?" I asked, earning another burst of laughter from Dr. Linden.

"Oh you better not-" She exclaimed.

"Well, when Kat here was about eight, before the addiction to volleyball kicked in. She was quite the young superstar. Still is, isn't that right Kat. Trying to balance the life of a volleyball superstar while trying to get a career in fashion and acting. Ain't that right babyg." He explained.

"You know whats worst then being called Kat? Being called Babyg, seriously just because I'm the youngest grandchild."

"Aw you poor thing." He said sarcastically as he checked her ears and toungue to rule out the flu as one of the many possible reasons for her coldness. "You don't seem to have the flu or possible virus. I think maybe you just need a room with working heaters. I'll get someone to come in and get that done for you." He said as he began writing into her patient folder. "I'll be back later. Oh and Mar said that when your out of here she wants you two to have a girls catchup day, maybe sleepover."

"Oh yeah that sounds cool, maybe some we'll get some lunch, do some shopping, go back to the hotel, order some room service, have a fat crack junk food night." I heard her say.

"I'm sorry Kat- uhh I mean Tia. You're not going to be staying at the hotel after you're out of here." I explained to her.

"Well its kinda ridiculous don't you think, where am I gonna stay?"

"You'll be staying with us silly. Rick already moved your things out of the hotel with the help of the girls and Eddie they all, we all feel as if you'll be safer staying with me. I know our place is a bit far from where you go to school and from where you've grown up, but we feel as if its the best choice for you." I explained.

"What? No. I mean thank you buy I really can't I've already put you through enough. I mean yes, I want a relationship with you, you're my mother. But I can't just put all this weight on your shoulders." She tried to negociate.

"Seriously Kat, I mean Tia. Its the least we can do. We really want you in our lives right. So please. Just agree with this arrangement?" I asked softly. She continplated for awhile before she answered me.

"Okay, I guess. If its no biggie for you. I'd love to then." She said to me with a smile on face, and I couldn't help but notice how much her smile reminded me of Rick. She walked over to me and gave me a warm hug. "Thank you. For giving me a home." She said.

"You will and you always have had a home with me baby." I told as I softly placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so thats that chapter :) I just really wanted to update for you guys and also because its my best friends bday and I was in a good mood. And as another gift to her I named the character, Mary after her. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY biij *insert laughing emoji with tears x100*

A/N 2: And I also wanted to let you guys know that Alexis will definetly be in the next chapter. I've have a idea in mind of where I can place her, and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Drop some ideas in the reviews, I have been struggling a little bit besides from the Alexis introduction. It will be great to have your input in some of these chapters. So please review. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes included or anything that doesn't make sense just drop them _nicely_ in the reviews, so I can fix them up. Catch y'all up later my homies.


	23. AUTHORS NOTE G

Hey Readers, quick Authors Note.

Okay, so I'm now on school holidays and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated but with 13 weeks left of school I really need to focus more so on my internals and externals, but recently I've literally got the biggest writers block... The only certain thing I know about this upcoming chapter is that it will have Alexis introduced into the story, and also a little more Kate and Tia/Kat moments and also a few Rick and Tia/Kat moments here and there. I'll be updating sometime this week. But at the moment I just want to know what you guys want to see in upcoming chapters. So drop a review if you want please. Hope guys can help me out a little. In the meantime stay blessed xx


	24. Catchup

**Kat/Tia's POV**

Today was the day, the day I _finally _get to leave the hospital. Its seriously been so long since I've been able to breathe in the New York air. I was on bed rest the whole _six_ days, I know wow right? Six days. What can girl do while in a hospital without her phone or any electronics. Yeah, the girls would come and stay for awhile but it just didn't feel the same as when I would usually hang out with them.

Kate had come in yesterday and she had told me that all of my things were now out of my hotel room and now moved into Ricks loft. I guess it just feels weird right now, being fourteen and all, and having your life just suddenly turned upside down. I couldn't believe how fast everything was changing, it just felt as if my whole life was some big lie.

My thoughts were quickly disrupted by the sound of the door opening, and then soon closing.

"Hey Uncle Chris." I said welcoming him.

"Hey sweetpea, how you feeling?" He asked me.

"Man I cannot wait to get outta this hell hole."

"Good to see your back to your old self, but it will take a few more hours. Kates at work and she doesn't get off until later, and Rick is at the loft preparing for your arrival. So I'll be dropping you off on my afternoon break, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good. But what am I supposed to do in the next three hours?"

"I dunno you could come down to the childrens ward with me if your up to it."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to, haven't seen those rascals in so long." I said with a beaming smile. Whenever Mar and I would have catch a ride with Uncle Chris we'd have to wait for a few hours, and so in the meantime we would always go down the childrens ward, we'd hang out, read stories, play games in the hallways, draw a few pictures, and if we we're lucky we'd watch movies in the break room.

We had gotten down to the childrens ward, I decided I would go straight to the playroom. It was just after midday, which meant lunch was still on for the older kids. As I walked into the playroom I heard cheers and laughter, and as I rounded the corner I saw the boys playing Call of Duty, while girls were just chatting.

"I wandered where all the noise was coming from, please tell me I'm not surprised at all." I said with a beaming smile.

"Tia!"

"Kit-Kat!"

"Kat!"

They all exclaimed, the girls ran straight over, while the boys paused the game. They all came running and enloped me into a group hug.

"Hey guys." I said giggling as they all squished me into another breath-taking hug.

"Kat! Its been so long. Where have you been?" I heard Rachel ask me, as we all parted. Rachel was one of the only girls who still called me, I had know her since I was four, her and I went to the same kindegarten together, and had her even since. She was eight when she was first diagnosed with leukimeia. Mar and I would also come and visit her whenever we were here. Amber couldn't handle seeing Rachel in pain after she lost her own mother to cancer, Amber just didn't want to have to go through it again. Amber still visited though, like once month, give and take when she wasn't in Florida. Rachel guided me over to where all the other girls were gathered, and we just carried on talking, gossip, catching up on recent events and how everyone was doing.

* * *

I was now riding the elevator back up to the ward I was in, it was a silent ride but it felt calm. I stepped off the elevator and began the walk to my room. Once near the room, I could hear voices.

"Just think where could she have gone Castle." I heard Kate say.

"Well... We have two options. A, we either ask around and retrace her steps, or B-"

"Hey guys, whats going on?" I asked cutting off Rick.

"Kat sweetie, where were you?" Kate asked approaching me and pulling me into a tight embrace. I smiled as I heard her call me Kat, I was smiling like a fricken idiot right now.

"Uh, I went down to the childrens ward, visited a few friends while Uncle Chris went down to Rehabilitation Ward. Why? Is everything okay?" I asked, she sounded so concerned.

"Yeah, everythings fine. We just thought you had done a runner. We came and the nurses had told us you were gone and that Chris wasn't here and I don't I just didn't wanna believe that you were gone." Kate said looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about me running away. I promised you I would stay, and I'm gonna keep that promise. Please, just trust me on this." I said looking Kate deep into the eyes, waiting for any small reply. She nodded to me slowly, pulling me into another tight embrace for awhile, until I pulled away, looking back into her eyes. Hey, and besides its gonna take a lot of work for you guys to get rid of me." I said sarcastically, which earned me a playful backhand on the shoulder from Kate.

For about the next half hour we caught up a little bit, Rick wanted to know about my visit to the childrens ward. I told him about their conditions and about their treatments. I could kinda tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about something.

"So you pretty much know everyone around here?" Kate asked me.

"Yeah, I practically grew up here." I said, I saw a worried look in Kates eyes. I was a bit confused, but then I thought about what I had said. "Oh no! Not like that, what I mean is that I've been coming here my whole life, stopping in for monthly checkups, any small injures that I may have had, sometimes I'd come here with Mar just to hang out, you know just to kill some time." I explained it calmed Kate down a little but I could still see some uncertainty in her eyes. I could kind of see some guilt in her eyes. So I did the only thing I could do, I shuffled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Stop feeling guilty, its not your fault, none of this is. If anyones to blame, its definetly Uncle Will who responsible for all of this." I said to as I took Kates hands into mine. Kates right eye twitched at the mention of the word Uncle and the name Will. "I see the guilt in your eyes, I really do. I can tell everytime I say the word uncle and Will in the same sentence your right eye kinda twitches a bit-"

"How? Wait huh? How did-" Kate began to ask.

"Well, if Volleyball doesn't go so well for me, I've either chosen to go into performing arts or psychology or maybe even literature. You know just wanna sort myself out incase of all these what ifs. I've been to a few seminars for psychology for beginners and dummies, I take a few extra English literature classes here and there, and the performing arts thing," I said pausing, "Well people tell me it comes naturally for me."

"Wow. You have time for all of that?" Rick asked.

I chuckled in reply, "No, I had to make time for all of it. I wasn't a choice I wanted to make, my parents just wanted me to get a head start I guess." I said in reply.

"Well, what do _you _want to do when you're older?" Kate asked me.

"Well, I've definetly thought about performing arts and fashion, but lately I've definetly taken a law into considersation, maybe a defense attorney."

"Law huh? Any colleges in mind yet my little brainbox full of knowledge?" Kate asked my as she ruffled my hair causimg me to giggle. To be honest college was on my mind ever since Kristina had left for college. It took me awhile to gather myself but eventually I did.

"Actually... I have kinda thought about it." I started as Kate glared at me. "I know, I know, I'm only fourteen, but I guess the only real reason I've thought about it is because of Uncle Will," I laugh as Kate makes a face trying not make her eye twitch at the use of the words uncle and Will. "As I was saying, Uncle Will, hes just always pushed me to get good grades, hes always pressured me into getting into boarding school. I always thought they wanted me outta the house, but it started getting weird almost about a few months back."

"How so sweetie?" She said bringing me into a side hug and brushing a few strands of hair out of my face and placing them behind my ear. I think she could tell I was on the verge of tears because she pulled me in closer to her even more.

"Mom, it was _so _scary. They would tell me that it was time to go, and that it wasn't safe any longer. They enrolled me into so many boarding schools, I thought they hated me or something. But after then thats when I had to start going back and forth undercover. I didn't feel safe, even when I did have people surrounding me. My parents even had to ask Eddie to do background checks on _everyone_." I cried out as I wrapped my arms around my mothers waist and squeezed her, never wanting to let go. I felt her kiss the crown of my head as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I promise you that as long as I'm here, no one will _ever _hurt you again, my baby. And I will not be going anywhere anytime soon. You can trust me on this okay? I _promise _you." I heard her say as I felt her brush away some more strands of hair. She pulled me in closer that my head was rest just below her chin.

"Yeah, I know I can trust you." I whispered, as I began playing with her necklace which had two rings on them.

"Good because the last thing I want is for you to feel unsafe in the enviroment around you, and always know you can come to me with anything, because at the end of the day, I will do _anything _to keep you safe, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." I said sighing, "When can we get outta here?" I asked.

"Well, we need to wait for Chris to finish off the final tests after he comes back from whererver he is, then we get the discharge papers and then we're outta here. Does that sound good to you?" Kate replied.

"Yeah, it sounds good, but can we make a short stop on our way home?" I asked her as an idea popped into my head.

"Yeah sure, anywhere you want sweetie." I heard her say, I let out a yawn and I felt Kate shifting back to the head of the bed. I felt her pull me up with her, and before I knew it my head was resting back underneath her chin as she lay next to me on her side with her arms wrapped around me. I watched Rick go around to Kates side and he sat on the bedside watching. He smiled at me and I replied back with a smile of my own. My eyelids began getting heavier and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

**Kates POV**

I couldn't wait to get off, today was finally the day that Kat would get to come home with us. I started calling her Kat a few days ago, I don't why but it just stuck. She said she loved the name Kat but not the reason behind why she was called Kat. Castle had left to go to the breakroom for coffee and from the corner of my eye I could see him returning with two cups in his hand.

"Hey where did Ryan and Espo head off to?" He asks.

"We think we might have caught a lead with the case. They've gone to pick up our possible suspect."

"Really? Got a name?" He asks again

"Justin Marshall," I say as he hands me a cup of coffee, "We think he had a vengance against both Donald and Elizabeth, as well as one against Bracken. Bracken _and _Donald both teamed up together to put Justin and his colleagues in jail after they were all caught laundrying money to an offshore account. But Castle I don't know if that reason alone got these people killed. Theres sp much more that we don't know about them and we may need to ask Kat about some of these things. You know fill in the gaps for us." I say.

"So you're calling her Kat now, huh? Well did that happen?" He asks.

"Yeah, I always liked the name Kat when I was little. And look where its gotten my little girl," I say smiling brightly, "A name thats always stuck for me, and I dunno I just guess its meant to stick with her." I say. Castle opens his mouth but before he can say anything hes cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. "Probably the boys." I say picking it up and sliding the 'Slide to answer' button.

"Beckett." I answer.

"Hello Detective Beckett."

"Sorry? Who is this?"

"Oh you know _exactly_ who I am detective. But I just thought I should let you know that your_ little girl_ is doing just fine today."

"You son of bitch, if this some kind of sick joke, you better stop right now." I say as I scream down the phone.

"Oh now now Detective, don't be like that. Now, I definetly know where baby _Kat_ gets her anger from. As well as her beautiful silky soft hair and gosh, those eyes that capture you and pull you in to take your soul." He says. This guy is some sort of psychopath. Just the way he talks about her, makes me sick knowing that anyone could just get there hands on my baby.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" I say through the phone.

"Oh nothing just thought I'd show you how easy it is to get access to your daughter. So if _I_ were you, I would really consider stepping it down a notch with the investigation." He replies, I rush towards Toris office and gesture to her to trace the call, she begins moving faster and the call begins tracking.

"What do you mean you 'thought you'd show me how easy it is'?" I ask him.

"You'll see in a few, but until next time Detective." He says before letting the line go dead.

I turn to Tori suddenly, giving her a questioning look, "Sorry Kate, nothing." She says, before I turn to Castle.

"Come on we gotta go to the hospital." I say and run out before giving Tori a thank you and grabbing my phone off the table.

"Whats going on?" Rick questions.

"Its Kat, lets go Rick. Shes in trouble." I tell him.

* * *

We had arrived at the hospital in no time. I ran to the elevator but it obviously took too long so I decided the stairs would be perfectly fine for now.

Arriving onto the floor where Kat was I rushed over to her room and found that it was completely empty. Her bed was unmade, the cup on the bedside table was knocked over and her slippers were still in the room. I began to panic, possible scenarios running through my head. Rick finally got to the room, out of breath, he looked around and saw she wasn't there.

"Just think where could she have gone Castle." I say.

"Well... We have two options. A, we either ask around and retrace her steps, or B-"

"Hey guys, whats going on?" I hear a voice say. I turn instantly and see that its Kat.

"Kat sweetie, where were you?" I ask, approaching her and pulling her into a tight embrace. I sigh in relief as I finally know shes completely safe."Uh, I went down to the childrens ward, visited a few friends while Uncle Chris went down to Rehabilitation Ward. Why? Is everything okay?" I heard her ask.

I reassured her that everything was fine. And everything is fine, as long as I have my baby here, along with my fiancé and my family, then everything is fine. I just... Don't know how long for.

* * *

**Guys, I apologise for such a looooong wait, I have been very busy the past month but please forgive me for that. I hope to start updating regularly.**

**I kinda don't really like how this story is dragging on and on and on as well. So I've been thinking about closing up this fanfic sooner rather than later and maybe starting a sequel.**

**So please bare with me right now guys. I will try my best to update ASAP. I had more planned for this chapter but I thought I better update now for you guys xo **

**Also I apologise for any errors I just really wanted to update. So please direct my attention to any errors ****_NICELY _****please :) Also sorry if your hospitals aren't as I described them just describing how they are here in New Zealand... Enjoy and remember to review x**


	25. A New Home and Beginning

Chapter 25: A New Home and Beginning.

**So sorry for making you guys wait so long. All mistakes are mine and if you have any concerns or problems please drop them into the reviews nicely. This case will be coming to an end very soon, so just please bare with me please.**

**disclaimed.**

* * *

It had now been four days since Kat had been discharged from the hospital. her first day at the loft was basically spent settling in. They had now changed the guest bedroom, officially, into Kat's bedroom.

The walls were now coloured in a very light grey colour. The new king bed was now propped up against the wall in the centre. The new black dresser was directly opposite the bed and to its left was Kat's very own egg white coloured desk, and to the right of the dresser was the door leading to the bathroom.

The very first night, Kat was very hesitant, she felt as if she was intruding, she felt as if she didn't belong there. Not in the sense where she didn't want to be there, of course she did, she was now living with her birth mother, who wouldn't want that. But in the sense where she didn't feel as if she deserved to be there. That night also, she could barely sleep, she tossed and turned all throughout the night.

The second day was spent packing up boxes from the old house. From everything she needed and wanted, to everything that possibly had to go in the storage unit or things that needed to be given away. It was frustrating Kat, having to organise everything. Kate could see the pain and the emotions. Most of the things she kept were some of Donald, Elizabeth, and Kristina's favourite things. Kat had decided to give the rest away instead of putting them in the storage unit. Its not like she was going to step foot in the storage unit anyways. She decided that she would give important family antiques to her Uncle Chris, as for things such as furniture and the things in the kitchen, she decided that she would throw a garage sale and just sell it all there.

While going through the family photo albums from the old house Kat reminisced, cried, laughed, and even got mad. She was mad at the people who had torn her family away from her. Yes, she was ecstatic that she was now living with Kate and the Castles, but she could never be able to let go of the loss of her family. They were all she had, her family meant the world to her, and they still do, but its not the same without them physically there with her.

She missed her sister, she missed going on their sister catchups at Pepe's Pizzeria, she missed going to Central Park with her just so she could help with Kris' photography, she missed having girly talks with her sister, and god did she actually miss her sister calling her a tomboy.

She missed her dad training with her, she missed him giving pointers on what someones body language was saying, she missed going to the recent Yankees game with him and getting a corndog. She would never forget that morning. Their last morning together, just like every other morning where he would greet her with, "How's the champ doing this morning?" it was always the same thing with him. Yes, he could get angry at times, but Kat understood that it was always out of love. She knows that her father would and did do everything he could to protect her. That was just him, and he would've done anything for family.

She missed her mom so much though. After Kris left for college she and her mother had spent more time than usual with each other, and Kat loved every minute of it. She missed when her mom and her would make homemade caramel popcorn and watching old Disney movies. She missed going out to the ice-cream store on the corner near their house every Saturday after her baseball games, she missed falling asleep in her mothers arms when they would both stay up late worrying about where her father was. She missed her mothers scent, her warm embrace, her presence, and obviously her mothers ability of using the right words, as well as her ability to understand all of Kat's troubles. No one could ever replace them. Ever. She could never see herself doing the same things with anyone else. But she had to try, at least with Kate, as well as Castle. She had to give them a chance.

The third day back was spent preparing for family dinner. Kate had had lunch with her dad and told him the news and that she wanted him to meet his granddaughter. Kate wanted Kat to be ready for this, so obviously she had to ask Kat for approval of this dinner. Kat was shocked to find out that she had a living grandfather, or grandparent for that matter. She never had a living grandparent when she was growing up, so it was like a dream come true for Kat. During the day, Kate, Castle and Kat went out shopping for fresh groceries for their dinner. Tonight they were having Italian. Turns out it was Jim and Kat's favourite. They found out a lot more about Kat that day as well. Besides her love for a Italian food, she also loves Russian food. She learnt to bake from her mother, she learnt how to use a BBQ thanks to her father, she also knows how to change a car tire. She learnt how to load, aim, and fire a gun at the age of twelve, and she also went to self-defence class with Kris and has only needed to use the choke hold on four guys so far. Her sister had always insisted on taking more self-defence classes, but Kat thought that there something better than self-defence classes and so Kat decided to take up Mixed Martial Arts, as well as kick boxing.

Kat hadn't had a long conversation like that in awhile, especially with Kate and Rick. She found out that her and Rick both have a few similarities. They both liked a few of the same authors, they had also a few of the same allergies, which was actually weird for Kat. They had the same favourite book and the same pizza order.

As for Kate, well, everyone knew they had the same physical features, they also had the same love of books. They both had an interest in baseball. But that was kind of all they had in common. Kat thought that it was just a sign that she had to spend more time with Kate.

Later that night, on the third night, last night actually, Kat got the opportunity to her grandfather formally, and under different circumstances. Yes, she met him at the courthouse, but at the time she was introduced as Katiana J. Hansen, the client of a colleague, not as Katiana J. his granddaughter. It had totally slipped Kate's mind that she hadn't told her father about any of what was going on. When the two saw each other again they both got off to a great start. While Kate and Rick were in the kitchen cooking the last of dinner they had a long discussion. The two got to know each other a lot more, but it was more of Jim's chance to get know his granddaughter.

After finding out that Kat played baseball and volleyball, Jim vowed to his granddaughter that he would try his upmost best to be at each and every one of her games. Kat insisted that it wasn't necessary, but Jim assured her that it would be his pleasure to be able to watch her play. When dinner time came around the two set the table together and chatted about Kat's schooling and some of the things that Jim liked to do in his extra time.

Dinner was a success, Jim and Kat bonded instantly. Kate could see the joy in Kat's eyes during the whole night. The two were talking to each other constantly, there was never an awkward silence. Jim told Kat stories of Kate's younger years and all about Kate's rebellious years. After dinner, they all helped to clean up, then it was time for dessert. Chocolate Cookies flavoured ice-cream, which they actually found out was Kat's favourite, just like Kate. They then enjoyed some small talk, with Rick and Kat now in a deep conversation, while Kate and her father had a small conversation of their own. The two Beckett's watched on as they saw Kat laughing along to whatever crazy theory or joke that Rick was telling Kat.

"Your mother would be so envious right now," Jim said not taking his eyes off of his joyous. "Shes beautiful Katie, looks a lot like you when you were her age." He continued as the tears began forming in his eyes.

"I'm so glad that you two have gotten along so well dad, its been tough on her lately, and I think this is the most happy that I've seen her since," Kate paused and thought about it, "Actually, this is the happiest I've seen her. I think she really needed this. Thanks dad." Kate said as her father looked at her.

Before Jim had left last night he had told Kat that he had season passes to Yankee home games, and there just happened to be a game next weekend, and so Kat and Jim made plans to go along to the game. Of course they had insisted on Kate and Rick coming, but they had told them that it should be a little grandfather and granddaughter bonding time for them. And so with next weekends plans sorted Jim bid them all goodbye, he shook hands with his soon to be son-in-law first before moving on to his daughter, pulling her into a tight embrace and placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Lastly, he said goodbye to Kat, he was taken by surprise when she immediately stepped up and gave him a warm hug, but he didn't hesitate, he had been waiting all night to pull her into his arms. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, before Jim also planted a soft kiss on the crown of Kat's hair. But the biggest surprise came when Kat was still enveloped in the warm hug, her exact words being, "Love you grandpa." It brought tears to Jim's eyes and he immediately tightened his arms around the young girl. "I love you too sweetpea. I'll see you next weekend. Just remember what I said before, you're always welcome at mine, okay? I'm just a call away as well. Anytime." He said as he stepped out of the embrace. He looked at his granddaughter and took in her features one more time and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and planted another kiss on her forehead. He then turned to Kate and Rick one more time and thanked them for having him around for dinner, but most importantly, for giving him the opportunity to meet his granddaughter. He gave them all a final goodbye and made his way out of the loft.

**Kat's POV.**

I had now been staying at the loft for four days, today being the fourth. The first two days were the hardest for me, having to adapt to a new life. The first day was okay. But the second day was definitely the worst out of the two. I hated having to sort through all the things at the old house, but it did give me some closure, but I felt as if I was just boxing up my old life and giving it all away, metaphorically speaking, and literally as well. I boxed up all the memories and gave them away to Uncle Chris, for safe keeping of course.

The third day was possibly one of the best days of my life. I got to spend the day with Kate and Rick, which was fun. But it kinda felt like I was intruding, they were so happy when they were together, most of the time I was on the phone texting Amber. I mean I didn't want to intrude, they were so happy when we were out grocery shopping, and I felt as if the way I was feeling that day would ruin their happiness, and obviously I didn't want that to happen. So I kept my distance.

On the positive side I was still beaming and trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had a living grandparent. I never had one growing up, they all passed away before I was born. So for me last night was a dream come true. We got along so well, turns out grandpa is a huge Yankees fan and has season passes to their home games. I told him how much of a tomboy I was, and that sometimes I'd even get teased for it. But then he told me about how Kate used to a tomboy while she was younger, younger than I was now. He also told me stories about his travelling. From South America, to Africa, to Europe and even Asia. I always had love for travel. I remember going to Spain, Italy, the Maldives, as well as Greece for family vacations when we were younger, but I don't vividly remember them all.

I was taken by surprise last night when grandpa told me that he would try his best to make it to all my sporting events. No one had ever made that kind of promise or commitment when it came to me, it made me smile and it gave me hope. Hope that I just might like it here. After he had left last night, I came back upstairs, had a shower, and went back downstairs to grab a glass of water. And came back upstairs after saying goodnight to Rick and Kate.

It was already half past six when I woke up. Its Saturday morning so I doubt Kate and Rick would be awake by now. I decided to go for a run, so I got ready and put on my shoes and left after leaving a note for Kate and Rick.

I was running through Central Park, and stopped for a breather. It was actually kind of nice today, there were a few runners out at the same time. I decided to do one more lap of the park and then I'd head back home, hopefully before Kate and Rick wake up.

After running one more lap I began heading home. Halfway there I decided to walk. That was when I noticed him, watching me from his car. It was the same car she saw when she was running around the park. Everywhere she turned she saw that car. At first I just shook it off and told myself that that kind of car is very popular, but now that it was little later in the morning his window was now down, he stared at me and I stared back. I know that I had given myself away when I turned to look at him, I just froze though and stared at him. He slid down his sunglasses so they rested against his nose and he gave me a slow wink, as if to warn me to be aware and careful. I stood there frozen until I heard someone beeping their car horn at me as I crossed the road. Thats when I bolted the rest of the way home.

I got to the apartment complex and took the stairs instead. I ran up the stairs and power walked the rest of the way to the loft, I grabbed my key out of my back pocket and unlocked the door. I fumbled with the key and finally got the door open. I shut the door behind me and made sure that it was locked. I rested myself against the door, and tried to catch my breath. I slid down against the door and rested my weight on my legs. My head rested against the door, I closed my eyes and tears began streaming down my face. I didn't realise the door to Rick and Kate's bedroom had opened during my little breakdown. I heard someone say my name, but I couldn't make out the voice as I whimpered. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Thats how I knew who it was, it was Rick. All of a sudden I just felt my body relax and I fell into his embrace. It felt so much like when I was younger and playing on the monkey bars and graze my knee when I fell off, and then my dad would come over and pull me into his arms and comfort me and then we'd go ad grab some ice-cream.

I wanted to tell him what had happened but then that would put him in harms way, and that was the last thing that I wanted. He pulled me up and said that we should move to the sofa, I just nodded in response. Once we made it to the sofa he sat me down and grabbed me a glass of water.

"Whats wrong, kiddo?" He asked as he gave me the glass of water.

"It was nothing, its just something stupid." I admitted, before taking a gulp of water.

"I know its not nothing Kat, you just had a breakdown over it. You cant rust me Kat, you really can."

"No I can't your like a person who works with cops, whatever you call them."

"A consultant." He says.

"What?"

"Thats what I am, a consultant is what I am. Well I may not be an expert on murders but yeah I consult with the NYPD which counts as something."

"You promise not to tell mom?" I asked.

"Kat you know I can't do that, but it really depends on what it is I'm keeping from her, I can't promise you anything though. For your mother to trust me, she needs to know that I'm telling her everything. And obviously if I kept something from her, and it was about you then she would never forgive me for keeping something like that from her." He took a deep breath, and held my hand and squeezed it before continuing.

"I saw him today," I said without looking up. "I was running in Central Park and he was there watching me, and then I saw him when I was coming back here. I don't know, I know its stupid but he scares me."

"No, no Kat. Being scared is not stupid, your life is in danger, its okay to be scared, it really is."

"I get these text messages as well, I don't know if its him. But it makes everything more scary, you know?"

"Text messages? Kat whoever this is you have to tell me, and Kate as well. Whoever this is, he cannot continue haunting you."

"But thats the thing Rick, how do I tell her? 'Oh yeah and by the way theres this creep stalking me and sending seedy messages, but don't worry lets make the most of today just incase he decides to kill me in my sleep.'" I said sarcastically, I finally looked up at Ricks eyes, which were now wide open indicating that he was shocked about what I had just said. "Sorry." I sighed looking back down at my hands, "I'm just really scared."

"Hey," Rick said as he tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. "Whoever this person is, we're gonna nail him to the wall okay? We'll get him, and its okay to be scared, but theres no need to be scared okay. Your mom and I, we'll protect you, we won't stop until you're safe, okay?" He said and waited for a response. I simply nodded. "And that is not gonna be the way you tell Kate about this whole thing okay?" He said slightly chuckling.

"Okay."

"Okay now come on kiddo, how bout you go up and get ready for the day, we're gonna drop you off to Jim's later on before we head to the precient. I'll get started on breakfast." He said as he stood from the sofa and helped me up, he walked into the kitchen as I headed for the stairs, as I made my way up I stopped halfway and looked at him getting breakfast ready.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Thank you, not just for listening, but for everything, I really appreciate it. Seriously, thank you." I admitted.

"Don't worry its what families are for." He said as I smiled. As I continued to walk up I kept telling myself that I might actually begin to like this whole family thing.

* * *

Once I got out of the shower I put on a pair of jeans and paired it with my plain white tee and my leather jacket, I then put on my white Converse shoes. I let my natural curls hang down for today, I grabbed my phone off the charging dock and grabbed my wallet case before heading back downstairs.

I could hear laughing, then Kate's voice, then Ricks, followed by another unknown voice that I had never heard of. As I made my way down the stairs I saw Rick cooking some pancakes, well thats what I think they were. I looked over to where Kate was and saw her sitting next to a woman with red hair, she had her back facing me so I didn't know who it was.

"Oh here she is." Kate said as I stepped down from the last step. "Hey sweetie, come over here. Theres someone I want you to meet." She said looking at me. As I walked towards them, the mysterious red haired woman turned to look at me.

"Alexis?"

"Tia?" We both said at the same time with huge smiles on our faces.

"No way." I exclaimed.

"This is so crazy." Alexis admitted.

"Wait, you guys actually know each other?" Kate asked acting shocked.

"Yeah, this is Ashley's cousin, my ex-boyfriend." Alexis said smiling at me.

"Wait you're related to Ashley?" Rick asked trying to figure it out.

"Ashley's dad is Uncle Chris."

"Wow. I think I just need to wrap my head around this. You guys knew each other before this. Wow." Rick said as he pretended to act a little dizzy.

"Ahhh, its so good to see you, its been way too long." Alexis said as she pulled me into a hug.

"You can say that again." I replied as I hugged her back.

"How have you been? I'm sorry to hear about your parents." She broke the embrace and looked at me. "Come on lets go to the sofa, I think we need to catch up on a lot, especially about the whole Tristan thing. Boy, we've both got a lot of catching up to do." Alexis said as she led me over to sofa.

Once seated on the sofa Alexis and I caught up on what had been happening ever since we hadn't seen each other in awhile. About twenty minutes later we were both called back to the kitchen for breakfast. We sat around the table and Alexis had complained about Rick making smorlettes.

"Dad, did you really had to make smorlettes, out of all the days. Its like her first official breakfast here and you didn't even let us warn her about it."

"Well, its not a proper welcome without smorlette is it. Come on, you're gonna love them Kat." Rick said to me as he had me a plate. "Don't worry, trust me they're not too bad."

"You don't have to eat it Kat," Alexis said smiling, "We can go to that cafe we all used to go to, its not far from here."

"I don't know, I mean Rick did make them and I don't want it to go to waste. Maybe I'll just have one." I admitted.

"Then if you feel like throwing up, maybe then we could go to the cafe."

"Um yeah okay." I said before cutting into the smorlette. I put the fork to my mouth and couldn't help but hold back a gag as I smelt the thing. I saw Alexis and Kate laugh at the face I was making. As I opened my mouth I looked over at Rick who now had his eyes closed and his hands bound together, he was probably hoping that I would like it. As it enter my mouth it taste a bit soft and boy was there a lot of marshmallows.

"Huh, not too bad actually."

"Really? Their not bad?" Rick asked as he opened his eyes back up.

"Well, I wouldn't have them for breakfast everyday, but yeah they aren't that bad."

After it was settled that we would continue with having breakfast at the loft, we continued to eat and we all contributed to the conversation. After breakfast Alexis told us that she actually had to go, as she had a lunch date with one of her high school friends. After saying goodbye to all of us she left, Rick decided that it was best for him to go for shower after we loaded all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Which left Kate and I alone.

"So Tristan, huh?"

"Huh?" I ask not hearing what she said.

"Oh nothing, nevermind."

"No really what was it?"

"You're friend Tristan. When do I get to meet him?"

"Oh... Tristan, yeah. I know you're worried about the dating thing. I could see it in your face when Alexis mentioned him and before you get the wrong idea, you don't have to worry it was just a fling."

"A fling huh?"

"Well, it was just a lot of teenage flirting, but he ended up being a jerk."

"Oh. I'm sorry about to hear that."

"Eh, its okay." I said before it went awkwardly silent. "So, hows the case coming along?"

"Well, we've had a few suspects, but they've all checked out and they're all clean. I'm sorry sweetie, but I've already said enough."

"It's okay." I say taking a breath, "Um, there's actually something I needed to tell you." I took another long breath before speaking. "Uhh, so this morning I went for a run around Central Park and there was this-"

"Okay! Are we all ready to go?" Rick asks as he walks into the room. We both jump at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, hold on Kat was just telling me something." Kate says looking at Rick. "So you went for a run in the park today and..." she said waiting for me to finish what I was saying.

"Oh, I can tell you later, no biggie."

"If you're sure that it can wait til later, yeah?"

"Yeah, don't worry. It can wait til later." I said

"Okay ladies, are we ready to go?" Rick asks as he walks back out of the kitchen. We grab all our things and we make our way down to the car and start making our way to Grandpa Jim's house.

**Kate's POV**

After getting into the car Rick started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. On our way to my dads I couldn't help but notice that Kat was awfully quiet the whole ride. I turned my head to look at her hoping to start a conversation with, but instead I saw her with her headphones in with her resting against the window, her eyes fixated on one spot of the window, watching the outside world as we passed by.

"Rick, somethings wrong." I quietly say.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" He asked me in a panicked voice.

"Not with me. Somethings wrong with Kat. Do you think its about what she was gonna tell me before we left the loft?" I asked him. He looked in the mirror and looked at the back where Kat was sitting he looked at her with concern before turning his attention back to the road.

"Maybe." He said looking at me for a split second, "But hey don't beat yourself up, she said she would tell you later didn't she?"

"Yeah but Castle what..." I took a long pause not wanting to say what was gonna come out next, "What is later is too late? What if something happens. Maybe she shouldn't be going to my dad's, just not today."

"Kate, come on she'll be fine with your dad. And plus, we'll probably get closer to closing the case today if we know that shes safe and having fun with your dad."

"I'd feel much better if I knew she was just a few feet away from me."

"Come on Kate, won't it be better knowing that shes safe instead of just a few feet away?" He asked me, and I couldn't help but sigh at how right he was.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just really worried about her."

"You and me both babe. You and me both." He says as I feel one of his hands on my thigh.

**Kat's POV**

We had finally arrived at Grandpa's house and boy was it quite a big house for someone who was living alone. I took out my headphones and unbuckled my seatbelt before jumping out of the car. I was quite excited about today, but I still couldn't get this mornings events out of my thoughts. As I jumped out of the car Mom and Rick did the same. They walked me up to the front door and knocked. While we waited Mom started asking me if I had everything that I needed.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Right here." I say holding it out.

"You have my number on speed dial right?"

"Speed dial number two. Right after 911."

"And you have Rick's number?"

"Number three, yes."

"Okay, and you're sure that jackets gonna keep you warm?"

"Mom, I'm spending the day with Grandpa, your Dad may I remind you. I'm going to be fine. And if anything happens then we've both got your number on speed dial. Trust me, we are gonna be fine."

"My Dad has me on speed dial?" Mom asked me surprisingly.

"Oh yeah, I showed him last night before dinner. I'm actually quite surprised that he didn't know how to set his speed dials." I told her, and right at that moment the door opened and there was Grandpa, all dressed and ready to start the day.

"Theres two of my favourite ladies." He said as he pulled both Mom and I into his embrace. "Aren't you two just the cutest, did you both dress the same on purpose so I wouldn't notice?" He said as we stepped back. Mom and I had no idea what we were talking about until we turned back to face each other. I looked at Mom and saw that she too was wearing jeans, with a plain black tee and he leather jacket paired with her boots.

"Okay I had no idea we dressed a like this morning." I said.

"After all you are my daughter. Doesn't surprise me."

"Hey Jim, can I just talk to you for a minute." I heard Rick say as Mom and I continued our conversation.

"So where'd you get the jacket from?" I heard Mom ask.

"Oh this? I've always had it, ever since I was younger it was always hung up in my closet. No one ever touched. Kris said it was mine and only mine. That there was always a special meaning behind it."

"Sweetie can you turn around, just so I can see the tag." Mom said to me. I did what she said and I could feel her flip the back of my collar so she could look at the tag. The next thing I hear from behind me is a gasp. I spin around and look at my Mom who has a stunned look on her face.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Its just, this leather jacket. It was mine. My very first leather jacket actually. It was one of the few things I packed in your baby bag that packed when I gave you up. It still has my initials on the tag too."

"Wow." I say stunned as well. "This was yours? Before it was even mine?"

"Sure was. Got it on my thirteenth birthday."

"Wow, just wow." I say smiling while playing with the jacket.

"Okay, yeah I'll let you know during the day." I hear Grandpa say. "Okay, you ready for the day Kat? I thought we could go down to the batting cages."

"Batting cages?" I ask excited.

"Uh-huh."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." I exclaim. I run over and hug Rick goodbye before moving over to Mom and hug her goodbye too.

"I'll drop her off to the precinct later." Grandpa says as he laughs at my excitement.

**Kate's POV.**

Once arriving at the precinct we headed straight up and saw Espo and Ryan with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey guys any progress?" I ask.

"We think we got something. But you may not like it."

"What is it?"

"Jeffery Todd Thomas. Fourty-Three. Also known as JT to his employers. Last employed by none other than William Bracken." Espo says as he pins Jeffery's photo to the murder board.

"We did a background check and it turns out that he was fired seven years ago by Bracken and the Hansen family. Did a few years at Rikers, and get this he was released three months ago."

"Do we know what the chargers were?" I ask.

"He got the minimum of five years after he was caught getting a little too cozy around the older Hansen girl, Kristin. He was fired, then there was a restraining order to protect the family, and then they had found out that Kristin wasn't his first or only victim." Espo explained. It sent shivers down my spine when I heard that he was getting too cozy with the Hansen kids. It made me wonder if he had ever tried pulling anything on Kat.

"Do we really think that he would do something like this?"

"Well, the answer to your question would be yes. After he was found guilty at his trial, he said, and I quote 'Once I'm out, you're gonna be my first hit.' before winking at Donald and Elizabeth."

"Okay, we need to find this guy now. Do we know where he may be?"

"Thats the thing, we have an address and we checked the apartment last night, no sign of him there. And this morning we checked security cameras from the store across the road, and he got into a town car early yesterday morning. We got a shot of the driver."

"Who was the driver?" I asked. Espo walks over to me and hands me the photo of the driver of the town car. "No, this can't be possible." I say.

"Were sure its him Kate. I don't know what happened but we followed the town car this morning and they found his body in car garage downtown. He had fourteen bullet wounds. Fingerprints and blood tests confirm its him. He's dead."

"Vulcan's dead? What about this Jeffery guy? Where's he?"

"We put a BOLO out, were still waiting for sightings. This guys more than just pedophile. He could do some real damage." Ryan says

"Hate to break it to you but I think he already has." Rick says.

"Oh Laine said the autopsy should be done within a few hours."

"Okay, in the meantime we put a timeline together. Starting from when Jeffery left with Vulcan, to when you guys found the body."

After completing half the timeline, two hours later we were now at a dead end. So we decided to pay a visit to Laine.

"Come on Castle, lets head down and see Laine." I said looking over at the time. It was now well after noon and so we decided that after the morgue we would go grab lunch with the boys.

Once we arrived down to the morgue, we saw all hell break loose. Everyone was running all over the place. Usually during this time of the day the morgue was empty, but there were people running everywhere. We ran to were Laine's lab was, she was bent over a body. She was attending to someone who had a bullet wound to the shoulder.

"Hey don't you worry. There's a bus on the way, okay? You're gonna make it."

"Laine! What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm doing an autopsy on Vulcan. The next minute, some guys barge in shooting people. They took the body Kate. They took Vulcan's body." Laine explained, and at that moment Ricks phone started ringing. He excused himself from the lab so he could answer the phone.

"How many casualties?"

"None, just a hell of a lot of wounded victims." Laine says as paramedics come charging through the door. They take over from Laine and she stands on her feet. "Kate, I want you to catch this bastard."

"Laine, I will do what it takes to bring these people down."

"You just be careful." She said. Just then Rick bursted through the doors with a concerned look his face.

"Kate, we gotta go. Its Kat." He said. I looked back at Laine with an apologetic look on my face.

"No, you go. She needs you." Laine reassured. And with that we left.

* * *

**So very sorry its taken so long to update guys, the past few months that I haven't updated has been really busy for me and I've just had a lot going on. And I have been working on this over the few months, so this isn't just a rushed thing, I've been working on it bit by bit. But I wrote more for this chapter, but thought that this would be a good place to stop. So I hope you guys enjoyed. Follow, favourite, review. Whatever makes you guys happy :) All mistakes are mine, please point them out nicely. Thanks.**


End file.
